Akatsuki Girls
by insainly hot summer
Summary: what will happen after Karolin's 16th Birtday party? What is up with kaja's and Karolin's tattoo? join them both on a weird adventure to NARUTO WORLD! my first story rated M THIS IS A COLAB BETWEEN ME AND FrigidColdWinter I DONT OnW ANY NARUTO POEPLE !
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki Girls ** **Chapter #1**

**Kaja's pov **

**I was about to wake up when I noticed that the sun was shining… all tough over in Norway it was deep winter … hmmm … then I hear Karolin sitting up and stretching and was about to say something but then everything was silent now she struck my curiosity cause it was June 18****th**** and yesterday we were at Karolin's birthday party and now we are somewhere here… were ever here is. "Kaja's I think we have a fucking problem here" why did she now say this with her voice shaking with fan girl squeaks and fear … " I like that whore's attitude Kakuzu did u see her tattoo on her lower back too" asked a very familiar voice but I could not pin point it. " WHEN THE FUCK DID U SEE MY FUCKING TRAMP STAMP U FUCKED UP BAD FUCKING COSPLAYING PETOFILES!" and there goes my best friend with her ranting once again… " SHUT THE FUCK U BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING LOUD MOUTHED HEAD WHORE!" now I just had to open my eyes and when I did I could not believe my eyes either this was NARUTO WORLD or I have gone insane… I was determined to figure out if they were cos-players or real so I whispered to Karolin "get up slowly then u dash to Hidan and me to Kakuzu and we take off they're wigs!" **

**Karolin's POV **

**Was Kaja insane…? I am not fucking going near them who knows they might rape me or something cause they already saw my brand new tattoo… well when kaja got onto her feet so did I " on your marks … get ready … set.. GO !" kaja yelled and then I lunged towards Hidan and grabbed the bullet proof 'wig' and nothing happened other than his half ripped off Akatsuki cloak falling and leaving him only in pants….. Then I looked over to kaja and the same thing happened to her all tough she was laying in a pool of blood thank to kakuzu knocking her out. I screamed and tired to attack kakuzu with all I had and before I could even run form hidan's tight grip he had me in I was plunged into darkness and was thrown over his shoulder. I could swear the good that during all this I had a nosebleed and a question mark on my face at the same time….**

**3****rd**** person**

"**That bitch is stronger than she looks I wonder how much chakra she really has cause from the blond I could feel the same levels of chakra as from Kisame" stated Hidan while jogging backwards with Karolin slung over his shoulder while looking in front to his partner kakuzu who was mumbling something about a bounty on the both of them. "KAKUZU! Are you even listening to what I am saying" "no" mumbled kakuzu. "I wonder if the red head has anymore tattoo's?" purred Hidan in a seductive manner that woke up Karolin from her amnesia. " LET ME THE FUCK DOWN MOTHER FUCKER I WILL CASTRATE YOU AND MAKE YOU EAT YOUR OWN DICK NOW LET ME THE FUCK GOOOOO!" screeched Karolin in hidan's ear while trying to kick him in the balls. "Now, now don't be so mean to me… I was just wondering how old you are who you and your friend are and where you come from…." Chuckled Hidan while thinking that she was hot pissed off. "Ok then but let me down first and also let my friend go and lay her on the floor." Once that was settled Karolin started talking " ok my name is Karolin I come from Germany but I am in hiding from my father cause he is trying to kill me yesterday was my 16****th**** birthday and I got overly drunk from chocolate liquor and vodka while I was still sober I got this tattoo" Karolin showed a very grinning Hidan " that there is my best friend in met when I was 9 and her name is kaja and she is also 16 and she is form Cheska Republic. And if I may ask who the fuck are you cause you look a lot like the two partners form the Akatsuki.. Hidan and kakuzu or aka the sexy and seductive jashinist with weird eyes and is 22 and the greedy, 99 year old cheap bastard that is also a money freak…." That is when it all started… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki Girls** **Chapter #2**

**Karolin's Pov **

**I think I pushed it because kakuzu tried to kill me for what I said… thank god Hidan had a scythe with him and kaja knew kendo but that just kept him from killing me… but during that time he was grinning at me as if I were a piece of food… if only Itachi would see her and look at her like that… well back to the story after the name calling was settled between Kakuzu and Hidan we kept on moving.. I and kaja were chatting how to escape and about that long very long time ago when we had premonitions about this crap when we were 12- 13 years old. " kaja do you really think we can run away from a very hot jashinist and a 99 year old person who love tentacle rape" I tried to whisper but I don't think that went so well cause Hidan turned around and liked his lips at me and purred a few words I didn't hear but then kaja just had to crack up " Karolin you're in for it and you will have that dream come true BHAHAHAHHHHHAA!" " like your any better fuck face you and itachi will get it on too how much u wanna bet that I won't be the only one to get laid while we are with the Akatsuki" " 50 yen is what I'm betting you cause I know that then I can buy you something so that u do get laid BHAHAHHAAHHHAA" said kaja a little too loudly cause hidan's grin got even wider( if that is even possible) and he started strutting his stuff a little and that is when me and my best friend both face palmed. After a very long walk we had to stay somewhere in the middle of the forest cause it was another 2 days till we got back to the Akatsuki base…. And I didn't have any PJ's so I had to go shopping and guess who had to come with me? Yup you guessed it Hidan HAD to come with me and that Kakuzu only gave us 50 yen how the hell and I to but me Pj's , things to wear tomorrow and undergarment… well I don't know but I don't think I will be shopping this time cause Hidan is with me. " so what is your pants size , bra size, underwear size, and shirt size cause kakuzu told ME to go shopping and buy something for you so bitch you have no say in what I buy" while grinning his ass off and planning a master plan… which would include me trying on the undergarment and having to show him. Now we were in the nearest city which was like 1 hour away and we were in the Victoria's secret shop that I never would enter with a guy and especially NOT HIDAN… " do you have to come with me I mean I am 16 and have the money SO YOU WONT FUCKING GO WITH ME BEFORE I KICK YOUR FAT JASHINIST ASS TO THE MOON!" "Calm down bitch imma get you what appeals to ME not to YOU and plus you're lucky I didn't fucking sacrifice your ass to jashin yet." "Wow you are smarter than I thought you are cause I only thought that your dictionary was only made out of words like fuck, shit , rape, whore, slut, horny and so on and so forth…" "hey try these panties and this bra on NOW!" smirked Hidan after finding a pair of lace half see through panties and a bra that was well let's just say very x rated.. so I got shoved into a changing room against my will and changed into the panties and bra and then hidan said " hey bitch are you fucking done yet I want to see what I chose on you and not a fucking stupid ass doll" so I peeped my head out of the curten and said "no way in hell you are gonna see me in just a my undergarment I have a fucking boyfriend back at home waiting for me.." "Oh really then I guess I will have to come in and see for my self" then he slipped into the changing room and his jaw was on the floor and he was drooling… and me I was bout to puke but then I said " GET THE FUCK OUT YOU MOTHER FUCKING PEDOFILE I WILL CALL THE FUCKING RUSSIAN MAFIA ON YOU!" but then I was to late cause he throw me over his shoulder and bought what I was wearing leaving my clothes behind in the changing room " hey bitch nice tattoo but now you will be wearing this and only this until you join the Akatsuki AND get a fucking cloak oh and since I bought u this u have to sleep in my room we have bunk beds and I might have a shirt that u could wear to sleep or something you better be fucking happy that I am fucking taking fucking care of you bitch. And if u don't behave I will sacarfice you to jashin"… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Akatsuki girls**

**Karolin's pov **

"**LET ME DOWN GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WEAR IM FUCKING FREEZING HERE" I screamed at Hidan. "No can fucking do your sexy ass isn't getting down or something else to wear until we get back to camp... oh and did I forget to fucking mention that by the time we get back to the base you will be Akatsuki members cause of all the chakra you guys have I think you and your buddy have even more fucking chakra that fish sticks" "I don't think that is possible for me and kaja to have chakra at all" "what the fuck are you fucking talking about of fucking course you have chakra everyone does!"I grunted as he put me down next to a tree and then I noticed that we were back at the camp... then Hidan motioned me to go to where he was standing "get the fuck over here I think I might have a shirt or something with me but that won't last you for a night cause we have to stay here over night and it gets very cold up water country so come over here." "Um ok but please don't like um kill me." "JUST COME OVER HERE FOR JASHIN'S SAKE BEFORE I SACRAFICE YOU!" so I walked over to Hidan trying not to sway my hips like a I normally would do and once I was standing in front of him now noticing how much taller than me he really was he opened his cloak sat down and dragged me into his lap. All I could do was squeak * finally this dream has come true KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'm even inside his cloak! OMG HE IS SUPER WARM* since I was cold I laid my head on his chest because he was super warm then I was engulfed in blackness…**

**Kaja's POV**

**Me and kakuzu decide to go look for them in the city cause they were gone for so long. When we asked around we heard that they went to Victoria's secret and well the information we got there was rather interesting to hear cause the person there said that a tall man carried a half naked female out and paid for what she was wearing and left her clothes… well you could probably figure out who they were so we took Karolin's clothes and left the city to go back to camp. "Why do you love money so much?" I mean I had to ask it was something I have been wondering since I found out that he was an anime person. "SHUT UP I am counting the money I got from my bounty before you too showed up!" from there on we walked in silence when I found a baby crow with blue eyes sitting in the bushes chirping * hmm maybe I can keep the crow let me ask kakuzu* " kakuzu can I keep the crow please!" "keep it but I am not paying for it" "THANK YOU KUZU I REALLY OWE YOU!" I think he misunderstood me when I said I owe him cause I think that I thought that I meant sex... **

**Karolin's POV**

**I awoke in hidan's arms and cloak to a very shrill scream and the two words that sounded like "TENTACLE RAPE" great now I have to run and save my friend who probably picked up that baby crow I saw on the side of the trail… so I ran as fast as I could but then I noticed that my tattoo started to glow and burn deeper into my skin * WHAT THE FUCK NOT NOW PLEASE NOT NOW* I knew what was going to happen since it happened when I first got it at this weird tattoo parlor that went by the name of "tattoo's awaking" and I never would have thought that my tattoo would turn me into a werewolf trust me I had no fucking clue that it would… when I arrived still in my wolf form I saw kaja flying with a ball or ice surrounding her in mid air and a very confused kakuzu in front of me… and when I tried to scream at kakuzu it came out as more of a very loud and shrill howl and this made kakuzu aware of where I was shit now I am fucking screwed…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Akatsuki girls**

Kaja's POV

When I suddenly heard a wolf howl in front on me it made me curious. Then saw it, a black wolf it stood there planted in the ground and growling at kakuzu. I think it has to do with the tattoo Karolin got over In Norway a day ago. I got mine on my birthday too at the same place she did… but before I could clear my head a very pissed off Hidan was running towards the wolf with no fear at all. All of the sodden the wolf went from angry to pissed off and knocked Hidan through 2 trees and he stopped at the 3rd one chuckling and mumbling something to himself. Then the wolf went to its original victim which would be kakuzu. The wolf growled and attacked and in mid air transformed to a human. I wasn't really surprised because I knew that it would be her but kakuzu and Hidan were the most shocked of them all cause for one she was only wearing her newly bought undergarments and two she was stronger and more pissed off than anyone of them would ever see her . Rage was seeping from her huge aura which was pitching black and about to burst into flames. "WHAT THE FUCK HOW THE FUCK IS THIS POSSIBLE ONE SECOND SHE IS A FUCKING WERE WOLF THE NEXT SHE IS BACK TO NORMAL WITH A FUCKING BLACK ORB OF BLACK FIRE SUROUNDING HER! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? AND WHATS UP WITH KAJA'S BLACK DEMON WINGS AND ALL THAT ICE HOW THE HELL DID THAT GET THERE!" "I'm sorry I forgot to explain my tattoo comes alive and can turn me into a wolf when there is danger or when I am pissed off and so can kaja's she has wings made out of ice but that design changes depending on her mood and the situation and I control fire and she controls ice but yet we are still best friends" nice she just told them something only me and her use to know… " now I need to finish my business with kakuzu for trying to rape my best friend" " Karolin it is okay he misunderstood what I said everything is fine" "good now can we return to the Akatsuki base I am sure me and kaja can figure out a way to transport you guys faster cause I can run and kaja can fly" " Karolin I think I have a very good idea" then I whispered to karolin my plan to make them ice skate all the way back to the Akatsuki base…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Akatsuki girls**

**Karolin's pov **

**Once I and kaja arrived. We were extremely tired because we raced each other to the base. When we went to the base we started laughing cause kaja flew overhead looking for Hidan and kakuzu "Kaja can u see them yet!" I yelled "NO!" laughed kaja hysterically "you know what kaja you can wait out here but I won't imma go inside and meet everyone" "I'll come with you since you will probably get yourself killed so wait for me!" when we opened the door I saw a blue hand grabbing my waist and looking like I am a stripper and said "hey sweet heart how are you? And who is you friend?" said the blue man. "For one I am NOT your sweet heart, I have a boyfriend FYI, two my friend is my parabati Kaja. Is Hidan here yet cause my friend over there made Hidan and kakuzu ice skate without the skates over here so have u seen them?" I gestured "HIDAN DON'T TELL ME YOU GOT ANOTHER STRIPPER! SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU HER NAME IS – hold on what's your name" "Karolin" "KAROLIN AND A KAJA WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" "Thanks Kisame Hoshigaki aka one to the famous seven swords men" I said in triumph while grinning and awaiting Hidan in the living room along with my dear friend Kaja**

**Kaja's Pov **

**This is bound to get interesting. Cause Karolin is almost naked and HOLY SHIT ITAHCI JUST ENTERED THE ROOMMMMMM drinking a cup of coffee! Well as I was saying when he entered the room his eye's went straight to Karolin then they looked her up and down and he raised his eyebrows and chuckled to himself. " Little girl I'd be careful walking around like that… your blond friend is smarter than you in the clothing department I should say" he said while drinking his coffee "SHUT THE FUCK UP ITACHI BEFORE YOU GO FUCKING BLIND YOU BLACK HAIRED BIMBO!" that is when Karolin was sick and tired of getting called a hooker or a slut so she blew and this was a bad choice on who… itachi spit out his coffee all over the floor and looked at her with his sharrigan activated and glaring at her with the famous Uchuia glare " little girl if I were you I would watch your temper around here you have no idea what you could get yourself into… I am very surprised you have survived Hidan" " WELL YOU DON'T KNOW ME SEE THIS TATTOO IT ACTIVATES WANNA SEE IT ACTIVE OK I WILL FUCKING SHOW YOU FUCKER" wow Karolin just had to take this to another level then she changed into her wolf form and then Itachi's jaw was on the floor and he was glaring at her even more than ever… and then Karolin just growled and her aura was up which this time filled the whole room with a misty blood red tint or fire.. This time I knew she was going to blow when she would howl next… "ITACHI RUN NOW THIS WHOLE ROOM IS GONNA BLOW" so we ran but we weren't in time so I threw up a shield of ice around the walls and me and itachi so nothing would collapse but the whole place was shaking as if a earthquake was going to tear apart the earth.. "KAROLIN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING I GET TOLD YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME THEN WHEN I WALK DOWN THE HALL THE WHOLE PLACE IS HAKING AND NOW YOUR IN WOLF FORM AND KAJA HAS WINGS MADE OUT OF ICE! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON!" when she changed back she said " well itachi came in and thought that I was a stripper THANX TO YOU and then I let loose on my temper this is only the second time this has happened the first time I killed my whole clan and then I helped kaja do the same sparing no one… well I changed into wolf form itachi got me pissed off to my max potent and I kind of let loose you're lucky this place didn't sink in the ground thanks to kaj—'' that's when she collapsed and fell onto the floor and the next thing I know is that the whole Akatsuki are flooding into the living room and when pain gets in the room he says " GET HER TO THE INFERMARY AND THEN HIDAN ,KAKUZU AND BOTH THE GIRLS INTO MY OFFICE ASAP OR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH" **

**3****rd **person

**As Hidan carefully picked up Karolin bride style Kaja collapsed into a deep sleep because she used way too much chakra freezing the building to keep it in one peace. Before she hit the cold black marble floor itachi caught her and also carried her bride style in hope that she was ok. "Are they ok and what happened here anyways?" "Who caused the earthquake?" "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY" "TOBI STFU UN!" when they arrived in the infirmary Hidan slowly laid Karolin onto the bed as did itachi and they waited for sasori or kakuzu to show up. When sasori arrived he looked at Karolin's wounds and saw that he she had 3 broken ribs and a concussion whilst kaja was in a deep comma "I know how to get them both out of their comma but tell them to take it easy Karolin has 3 broken ribs and massive internal bleeding it is very surprising that this fragile girl didn't die yet of her injuries." Announced sasori "Karolin is really strong she threw me throw 2 trees!" bellowed hidden "intriguing tell me what you know about these two starting with Karolin." said sasori. "Well Karolin is one hell of hotty as you can tell she can turn into a wolf thanks to her tattoo on her lower back. She is a fire type while her best friend is a ice type. They both have tattoo's tough kaja on her shoulder blades has two frozen ice wings and Karolin has a black wolf in the summer heat. They look to be complete opposites which they are how they manage to be best friends stuns me and her best friend kaja is also a hotty if I had to choose I would pick both the bitches to sit on my lap dressed like Karolin" Hidan grimaced at his own last comment. "Do you know anything about their chakra levels because I could feel Karolin's chakra all the way outside in front of the base?" " I don't know anything about her chakra or Kaja's but they both have very high chakra levels I think they could be as high as Kisame's but I doubt that from two 16 year olds." " well I will have to leave Karolin in your hands and kaja in itachi's cause they both were brought in here by the both of you" " ahahah NO fucking problem there and sasori you have made a very fucking good choice with me and Karolin in one room" Hidan grinned towards Karolin " oh Hidan remember not to get Karolin drunk and tell all of this to itachi he also needs to know this information so send him over right away once Karolin has settled in your room and please get her some clothes to wear" " We will fucking see bout that my friend" then he picked up Karolin bride style and took her to his room where he put her on the top bunk and covered her with his cloak.**

**Itachi's Pov **

**While I was still recovering from what happened earlier today Hidan came to me " hey sasori told me that you should make sure kaja stays in your room until another room is open and he also wanted to talk to you about what they are capable of." "Hmmm" I wasn't in the mood to do this right now but his orders must have come directly from leader –Sama. Once I arrived at the infirmary I picked up kaja bride style and brought to my room and laid her on my bed. Hoping that she would wake up. To make sure that she wasn't cold her tucked her under the blanket and watched her sleep until he later went to the kitchen to eat and savor some of his beloved dango…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaja POV

When I woke up, I felt greatly refreshed. Then I noticed that I was in a room covered with a blanket. There was a folded Akatsuki cloak on a chair nearby along with other stuff. There was a note attached to it saying: „When you wake up dress this...". I was a little weirder out by this but i dressed it anyway. Now picture me. A 172 cm tall blonde with blue eyes, in an Akatsuki uniform that TOTALLY real, adding some gloves, yeah this could work...who am I kidding were going to die...And so I step to the door, take a deep breath and open it to find...a totally empty hallway. I do a little happy dance in my mind and start creeping around...

Karolin's POV

I woke up only to find that my chest was bandaged and that I was laying on a bed. And one thing I missed. Hidan was sitting there as well. I find him staring at me with a very annoying smirk on his face. I turn to look at the ceiling. He then laughs, „I know what your thinking and don't worry, I didn't sacrifice you!...yet." „Whatever...Just shut the fuck up I'm not in the mood..." „Hmmmmm..." „And no I don't mean it in THAT way! Pedophile..." „Yeeeeaaah...well Shit-Leader told me to give you this. Change into it and Ill take you to him." I stare at him incredulously. I go into the bathroom and with lightning speed I didn't know I possessed, I changed into my Akatsuki uniform and got out of the bathroom. I smirked at Hidan victoriously, and then walk out of the door, walking in a random direction before I hear him yell, „Its not that way bitch!" I turn around embarrassed, brush imaginary dust off of my cloak and then follow the now hysterically laughing Hidan.

Somewhere with Itachi...

„I could have sworn I had one more package of Dango here..."

Kaja POV

„I am sneaking I am sneaking..." What its true... Right now I was crawling on the floor, soldier style, with Munin, my pet crow, perched on my back. I carefully looked around the corner...coast is clear...good. I got up and now was sneaking while walking.

3rd Person POV

„YOU WHAT?" Roared the Akatsuki leader Pain. Apparently, when they went to go and fetch Kaja with Itachi she was no longer in the room. „...I wrote her a note...but I thought that she wouldn't leave the room..." Said Itachi sound not-caring as ever. Even though a slight worry passed through his eyes. „You know...that may have NOT been such a good idea...and anyway this is Kaja were talking about. She's always wondering around new places. There's no stopping her. She does it every time. But don't worry. Never in any maze did she ever get lost." Exclaimed Karolin proudly about her best friend. „Akatsuki, we have a new mission: Find Kaja." „Yes, sir." All chorused and disappeared ninja-style, with the exception of Hidan and Karolin. „Were you really serious about that?" „Of course. My friend is special XD. She helped me find a way out of my life..." „...That's sort of cool!"

Meanwhile elsewhere after a few hours with Itachi...

„Did anyone find her yet?" „No." Was the reply. „Okay. Continue searching."

„Hai..." I went to the kitchen not really wanting to participate in this game. Even though it involved a certain girl... As I was rounding the corner, I felt something bump into me. „I'm sorry.." I hear a familiar voice call out. „...Its fine..." I stare at kaja and she stares back at me, her expression slowly melting into a one of horror. „Shit. I have been found out." She mumbles before taking off and trying to dash into the opposite direction. Key word trying. I hold her back and spin her around and smirked before whispering, „Found ya." Her face looked really red. „Wha-?" I then ninja-speed my way back, where all the Akatsuki were already gathered. Everyone looked at us, me holding Kaja's Akatsuki cloaks collar, her face one of something like this „;A; (how could you?)" I chuckled very lightly at that. After that I zoned out because Leader was explaining how to behave and stuff... From my aloofness, I was brought back by Hidan screaming, „And now...WE PARTY!"

3rd Person POV

All the Akatsuki have gone to the party room. There was a bar, a karaoke, everything. The two girls looked over everything before following the rest of the group, Kaja's crow having flown off somewhere before she got caught by Itachi. „SO who wants to sing?" Of course nobody raised their hands for the Akatsuki are badass. „...Kaja, my dear friend..." „No Karolin DONT!" But it was too late. Karolin shoved Kaja on the stage with a microphone in hand staring at the expecting crowd. She saw Itachi smirk and glared at him a little. Karolin meanwhile chose a song for her. „OKAY! Kaja here is going to sing I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace!" Kaja gave Karolin a death glare that rivaled the one of Itachi and started singing as the song started. When she was finished, everyone clapped and stared in awe. She blushed crimson. „Karolin...you're a dead woman..." Kaja said threateningly, before jumping of the stage. Next came Sasori with Creepy Doll by Jonathan Coulton, then Deidara with Hollywood Undead No.5, then Kisame with I'm Blue by Eiffel 65, after that someone convinced Itachi with a year supply of Dango to go up there and sing Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace, then Kakuzu with the money song, then Hidan with Undead by Hollywood Undead, then Pain surprisingly, with Pain by Three Days Grace, then Konan decided to crash the party and she sung My Immortal by Evascence, then Tobi came and did the Go Go Pussy Rangerz. Then came the duets. First Karolin and Hidan went with Dead in Ditches by Hollywood Undead, then Kaja convinced Itachi (again) with another Dango supply and they were singing Legion of Doom remix by Skillet, then Zetsu sang Two Weeks by All That Remains and so on...I'm sure you don't want to hear my ranting anymore... After karaoke they went to the bar and well...have a look...

„Itachi! "Beloved Kaja. „I bet you that you can't win in a vodka-drinking contest with me. " Knowing Itachi wasn't one to back down on a challenge, accepted. „This shall be interesting..."said Karolin only to be knocked to the ground by an already drunk Hidan, who landed on top of her. Karolin was screaming, blushing and trying to get him to come off. Meanwhile Kaja was already through one bottle while Itachi still had half of it left. Everyone was staring Kaja in amazement. „Hoes did she do that? " Kisame asked Karolin while pointing at Kaja, who was still perfectly sober. Karolin waved it off and continued with her chocolate liquor, „Three years ago she had a Russian friend at her school...I forgot his name but he taught her a lot of things...such as to write in Russian, speak it and drink like a Russian too. It's quite cool..." After hearing this explanation, all Akatsuki members with the exception of Hidan, who laid on the floor unconscious, looks back at the pair only to find Kaja laughing hysterically, with flushed face, and about ten bottles of empty vodkas on the table. Itachi wasn't any better. His face was flushed too. Kaja was holding up two fingers, „H-how many do y-you see? " „Eeeermm...six? " As Itachi answered, Kaja laughed, and they both toasted, drank the rest of the bottles they had in hand and fell off their stools with a dull -thump- as they hit the floor, Itachi sprawled out and kaja vertically laying across on him. „...That went well..." Karolin smirked. „Now who wants to have a drinking contest with ME?" ….Needless to say it didn't end well...Let me tell you something that happened after Karolin was totally drunk before I go.

„TOBIS A GOOD BOY! " Karolin and Tobi sang while staggering across the room obviously wasted, not knowing that a half sober Konan was videotaping everything from the moment Kaja decided to have a drinking contest with the weasel up to now. After they finished their song they fell to the ground unconscious, joining the others in dream land, leaving only Konan. „Now I have to clean all this up heh..." She said as she took another swing of whiskey, got up and started staggering around cleaning. After she was done she passed out on the couch and not waking until late morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Akatsuki girls**

**3****rd**** person**

**The next morning no one awoke until around 2 in the afternoon because they all either had hangovers, fell asleep, or went missing… **

**Karolin's Pov **

**When I woke up I noticed that I had a t-shirt on that was more than 5 sizes too big for me, then I noticed I was in a bed unlike yesterday I thought I was on the floor but the last think I remember from yesterday was singing with Tobi and get drunk like never before.. Oh and I member kaja getting wasted during a drinking contest with vodka and itachi ahahah… HOLY SHIT! I think I am bed with someone cause now someone is literally hugging me and pulling me closer… now let me just open my eyes and see who this person is I hope it is kaja cause that would be normal cause she sometimes has night terrors but when I opened my eyes I saw a pair of magenta eyes staring at me in shock and that is when I fell off of on side of the bed and he fell off the other side! And when I fell I ran changed into wolf form and ran like the devil was behind me… and I didn't even know where I was going so I just went to a room and saw something that made me change back and made me drop to the floor in hysteric laughter which was making me suffocate… My best friend Kaja was in the same bed as the sexy uchuia from hell… Itachi! **

"**"**

**I fell on the floor then I noticed that kaja woke up**

"**HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT ITACHI IS IN THE SAME BED AS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **

**And she fell out of the bed and ran towards me making sure not to wake up itachi since we both knew that he was a very deep sleeper. **

"**Kaja we have to run I woke up in hidan's bed with his arms around me and he was staring at me in shock but then also grinning WHAT THAT FUCK IS GOING THE FUCK ON MOTHER FUCKER!" **

"**NOW WE RUN TO THE NEAREST CAVE AWAY FROM 'THEM'!"**

**We got our cloaks took some aspirin and kaja stole some dango and I took hidan's scythe so I could protect myself… **

**Kaja's Pov **

**All I could remember from yesterday was getting wasted with itachi I never thought that I might end up in the same bed as him… these thoughts and more were crashing through my head as I we were trying to get to the deepest part of the cave… so it took awhile but we managed but when we were in the cave Karolin found a baby panther with crystal like blue eyes that would change color to different reds and greens.. **

"**Awww kaja can we keep her she is so super, super cute and alone! Pretty please kaja!" **

**Karolin actually begged well that is something new well **

"**I guess so but you feed it and take care of it and have u seen Munin I hope birds can't get drunk like humans" **

"**Nope I haven't seen him but the last time I saw Munin was when pain took off through the door with Munin…"**

"**Ahh I see I think he is probably in good hands with leader Sama…" **

**After I say this I hear something that went by the lines of I think**

"**She has to be here I can feel her chakra she must be using it!" **

"**Hidan you better be sure because in the last cave you found leader sleeping in a pile of shit…" **

"**Yay well that was leader and not Karolin I need to find her and her friend Kaja" **

***Oh shit this will not end well cause Karolin after a hangover has mood swings and gets pissed off easily, is bubbly, and VERY unpredictable… hopefully she isn't horny that would be very bad for Hidan…* as I thought this I tried to push away the last thought cause it was just to outrageous but then again she is unpredictable **

"**Karolin please tell me that you are not horny?" **

"**No I just want to get the HELL OUT OF HERE" **

"**Damit don't yell they'll here us" **

"**Good now I will make it even more noticeable that we are in here" **

**And by that she meant charging a fire ball in here hand and sending it down the cave towards the exit **

"**HOLY FUCKING JASHIN WHO THE HELL IS TRYNG TO GET MY ASS ROASTED! KAROLIN IF THAT IS YOU, YOU'LL BE IN FOR SOMETHING I CAN ASURE YOU OF THAT!"**

**Karolin's pov**

**After I shot the fireball I heard Hidan and knew that , that was a bad idea… **

"**Great now u provoked a FUCKING JASHINIST! IF I GET SACRAFICED BECAUSE OF YOU I WILL KILL YOU IN HELL"**

"**Calm down I can handle this just follow my lead" **

**Now I have to show kaja my powers of seduction… man I hope this ****works cause if it doesn't I am screwed cause I never ever have a backup plan… as we were walking down towards the entrance with little ****Akumu trailing me and kaja..When we got to the exit we saw two charred cloaks on the floor so I figured that they were in the little pond next to the cave. When I and kaja went to the pond we saw kakuzu counting something and cursing about how much money those cloaks cost. In the pond well walking on the water of the pond rather was a very upset Hidan pacing on the water…then I did something that made kaja fall on the floor of laughter… **

"**HEY HIDAN!" **

**This made him loose his concentration and fall into the deep end of the water…**

"**KAROLIN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? AND WHY THE FUCK DID U TRY TO GRILL ME AND KUZUZ? AND WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN MY BED THIS MORNING?" **

***there goes Hidan again* while Hidan was ranting about what happened this morning I asked him if he would like to be a Popsicle along with kakuzu?**

**They answered in unison "Hell No!"**

"**good then can you please explain why when I woke up you were STARING at me and grinning but you were utterly shocked far from repair?" **

"**Uh well I was wasted and the last thing I remember was picking you up off of the floor where u were laying with Tobi… then I put u in my bed so you could sleep." **

"**Ok so nothing happened, like kissing or anything" **

**Then it hit me the memories of yesterday came flooding back**

"**HOLY SHIT WHERE IS KONAN I NEED TO DISTROY THAT VIDOE TAPE WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE BASE ASAP BEFORE LEADER SAME OR ANYONE SEE'S THAT VIDOE!"**

"**Why" asked kaja, Hidan, kakuzu…..**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kaja POV

As we walked back into the base and into the party room, I just had to laugh. It was clean, suprisingly, but the positions the others were sleeping in...well...let me just tell you. Konan was sprawled out on the couch, her head hanging off of the edge, Kisame was laying on the ground half naked hugging Samehada as if it was a pillow, then Deidara was nowhere in sight...Ah there he is hanging off the chandelier, still somehow asleep. In the corner was Sasori, well at least his hair, poking out of the pile of vodka and beer bottles...Itachi was nowhere in sight...Tobi was halfway in a wall, only his legs and behind sticking out...how he got there I really dont want to know...and Zetsu was in a flower pot. I walked over to Sasoris pile and managed to drag him out of it. „Hey wake up if youre not dead..." I stand there watching as his eyes slowly open and he looks around. „What happened last night..." I shrugg, not completely recalling anything as well, and help him to his feet. Then we proceed to wake up Deidara by throwing a vodka bottle on him and somehow getting him down but I dont know how because at that point I was too busy by trying to get Zetsu out of that pot. When we were all on our feet and awake, we noticed Itachi joining us and Pain staggering around.

3rd Person POV

When they got to the kitchen they all took a seat and each gulped an apirin. „...What the heck happened last night..." „Tobis a good boy..." „Shut up Tobi, un. Nobody wants to hear this shit so early." „You call this early...Its over two oclock in the afternoon, brat." „Whatever Danna, un." And it went on like this. Everyone gulping down coffe, water or more aspirins. A few hours later everyone was well enough to go back to their normal screaming of, „Tobis a godd boy!" and, „Shut the fuck up! Un!" and similar things. Pein went to his office somewhere before that, while Karolin and Kaja were watching everything as if it was a movie.

All of the sudden a huge crash was heard, followed by the sound of shattering plate and a window. Everything was dead quiet, which Hidan broke by yelling, „NOT IT!" and dashing out of the door as if the devil was chasing him. Everyone soon followed, leaving Kaja and her friend to stare at them in confusion. Deidara runs up to them and puls them to their feet, „RUN! If leader-sama sees this, hell kill us all!" Then Kaja bolted up the hallway while Karolin followed Deidara. Kaja was good at hiding and climbed on top of a huge closet, while Deidara led Karolin into a room where they went under the bed, joining Hidan and Sasori who were already there. Others were hidden elsewhere. Then a roaring yell resounded, „WHEN I FIND THE ONE WHO DID THIS, ILL CASTRATE THEM WITH A SPOON!"

Karolin POV

Oh god...why didnt I run after Kaja? Shes like, the freaking MASTER at hiding. Instead Im stuck with these idiots. „WHEN I FIND THE ONE WHO DID THIS, ILL CASTRATE THEM WITH A SPOON!" Wow...thats harsh...When I look over to those three idiots and seeing them gulp and shake with terror, I feel sorry for them. „...So hey..." I whisper, „...whats up with this.." And the shaking Hidan next to me answers also whispering, „...Well...its like this. You see shit-leader doesnt like us breaking things in the base, so, if he finds one of us, he doesnt care if he got the right one, you probably wot hear from them the next few months..." He finished as he shivered. Crap...I hope Kaja will be okay...-SMACK- OH SHIT! PEIN JUST ENTERED THE ROOM! I was about to scream in suprise when Hidan put his hand on my mouth trying to shush me. Oh god...he just probably saved our lives. Is that a dent in the wall? ...Okay...Im scared now... I watch him as he carefully scans the room, then closing the door with a loud slam when he heads out. We all let out a huge sight of relief. „That was way too close, un..." „Indeed..." „...We should probably stay here for the while.." I offer as they all agreed. Oh god...my life is getting weirder and weirder...

Kaja POV

I was perched atop my closet when I heard that loud yell and couple of minutes later a door slaming two times. I hoped my friend was okay...OH SHIT! Here he comes! I tried staying perfectly still, like I always do when Im playing hide and seek with someone. I can hold my breath long too so I dont breathe either. I see him stopping next to the closet and opening it, only to slam it shut again. Then he continued along the hallway and rounding around a corner. I exhale deeply in relief, climb down, and start sneaking around, trying to find a better place to hide.

So I go the opposite way Pein went and after a while I see a narrow, dark alley-looking kinda thing. It had a low door frame so I had to bend to my kneees to enter. It was completely dark there so I couldnt see anything. I turned around and look the space where I entered. I realised that it was so low the person hiding there could only see the legs of the one who passes by. So I try to feel my way deeper along the dark walls when I feel something soft. So I poke it, play around with it and tug on it a little when I hear an irritated voice somewhere infront of me say, „...Quit it..." I jump about a meter in air, recognizing the voice as Itachis, about to scream when his hand clamped my mouth shut. I blink at him in confusion and he smirks a little. I back up a little and hiss, „What the heck is wrong with you...You scared me to death!" „...Hn.." Freaking Uchihas. That arrogant and not that I would ever admit it but...ehh...sexy...smirk. Grr...I hate him so! So I put my back on the wall next to him as we stand side by side completely quiet, soon hearing the sound of rushing footsteps and whispering. Then we see Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Karolin enter our hideout. „Can we join you? Un..?" I shrugg, happy I dont have to be here al alone next to SOMEONE. „So, why are you guys here anyway..." I ask waiting for an answer...

Itachi POV

When I saw kaja finding my hideout I was a little suprised. I mean she was wondering around somehow not running into the raging Pein. When she was playing with my hair it was actually kinda funny...and well...it felt good. But I had to stop it before it got out hand. Seeing her reaction made me want to laugh but seeing as its me its never going to happen. When the others came it got a little crowded.

Then they started explaining. I zoned them out again. Something abot Hidan wanting to go to the restroom and Pein hearing the toilet flush...All of the sudden I feel kaja freeze. „Guys...we have a slight problem..." I hear her say in a scared kind of tone and look over to the entry way only to find a pair of legs stopping infront of our hideout. Then the legs were replaced by a very angry face of our leader...Everyone then screams save for me and Kaja. For some wierd reason, she sounded like a scared type of laughing. We then took of down the hallway, opening the secret door to Sasoris room and Hidan the locked both doors. „Why are we in here..." „Shit-leader wont come in here, hes afraid of Puppet-fuckers dolls." „...Theyre not dolls you imbecile. Theyre puppets. Works of art." „Youve got to be kidding me, un. True art is fleeting. Nothing lasts forever Danna, un." „Shut up both of you! If you havent noticed were trying to survive here!" That got them to shut up. Kaja can be scary when she wants to...

All of the sudden we heard a yell that sounded like Tobi, „IM SORRY LEADER! I DIDNT MEAN TO BRAKE IT! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then it was grave silence. The scream sounded very close too. I looked around nobody moved. The first one to move was Kaja. She went to the door and opened it. Everyone was too scared and frozen with fear to stop her. So I watched patiently and ready to strike if it was needed. She then went out in the hallway and closed the door. Only after that Karolin scream whispered, „KAJA! Come back!" „Damn...That fucking bitch is brave..." I hope that girl will be okay...

Kaja POV

After I was in the hallway I carefully dragged myself over to where I heard the I got there Pein was nowhere in sight and Tobi was laying there on the floor shaking with fear...but the thing that got me...his hair was died pink, he had maskery on his mask and he wore a dress and on it was taped with ducktape the sign, „Kick me because Im pathetic and gay." Obviously it was written by Pein. I started laughing hystericaly, so much that tears started running down my face. When Tobi got up embarassed, but because of the shock unable to move, I laughed even harder. By the time the others ran to my to find out whats happening, I was rolling on the floor, unable to breathe. When I stopped laughing I wiped my eyes, only to find everyone else laughing like hell...Even Sasori was. And Itachi well...he waas chuckling, obviously trying to cover it up but failing miserably. Konan too a photo and said, „This is SO going to an album."

3rd Person POV

After about two hours and several more laughing sessions later, they all sat in the kitchen again laughing and talking. Tobi was repairing the window, Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art again and Hidan was trying to seduce Karolin. Everything was back to normal. ….If thats what you want to call it...for now…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hidan's Pov

As I was trying to seduce Karolin and trying to listen to what she was saying… Tobi came in shivering in fear. Tobi then out of the blue yelled

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY WHO HAS PRETTY PINK HAIR!"

" TOBI STFU UN! I want to know something about Karolin and kaja un! So how did you guys meet?"

" well it was 5th grade and we were in the same class. Our teacher Mrs. Anthony thought we would get along together well so she put me and kaja next to each other. Then we had to do a few projects together and the other shit and then in 6th grade we partied every weekend."

Started off Karolin… "so that fucking means you got fucking drunk every weekend for a year ?" I asked

"Yes but it was mostly Karolin who did the drinking and partying…"

"I heard you killed your entire families… why ..?" Well itachi just had to ask the stuff that no one wants to hear that fucker…

" life gets hard when your dad hates you and your mother abuses you every day and uses you as a slave and you have to hide from your father hoping he doesn't find you and kill you… so one night I was on my laptop when my father came in with the door in his hands and he was trying to kill me with the door and then my mother came and dragged him away from me and then I was extremely pissed off cause he tired this and went on a rampage cause I was sick and tired of this and I kill my parents whilst I lived in Holland then I went to Germany to kill my grandmother, uncle aunt, and cousin. i then told my best friend kaja what was going on and she joined me so we killed off her mother and we went around the globe tracking down are relatives and our who clan and its decedents and we killed all of them as well and we killed are friends who knew that we did this and then we killed everyone we knew. For a while we went into hiding in Russia where the Russian mafia found us and took us in when we were 14 and then we left the mafia still keeping contacts with the godfather and went to Sweden to get guys… well u can say I went through boyfriends like itachi loves dango. So to make a long story short me and my best friend may look weak and harmless but we are coldblooded killers. Kaja did I forget anything?" "Nope you actually told it better this time that u told it to the mafia when they found us and took us in when we were 14"

They are worse than itachi killing everyone they know and that is dear to them… man this Karolin would make a perfect jashinist… " so all in all you two are worse than and better at killing than half of the Akatsuki combined un.!"and there goes Deidara. " I bet they aren't as strong as itachi and I put together" mumbled kisame… and I think he just pissed off Karolin again…

Karolin's Pov

"What was that fish sticks" I threw him my worst glance and built up my aura and started messing with a fireball in my hand… I glanced at kaja and she just faceplamed at my little outburst towards kisame because she knew that this was normal for me. "what me I didn't say anything it must have been Tobi screaming something in his room" "nice try sharky but soon you WILL be grilled if you don't tell me what you said cause I really don't like it when people say things about me and my dear friend behind my back" I said in a very child like voice but you could easily shit your pants from how much venom I added… "Both of you stfu kisame, Karolin has very good hearing and very bad tempers… please don't get her pissed off like itachi did when we first arrived I stopped the place from collapsing…! Now if you shut your shark mouth and shove it up your ass and if you ever say that we are not strong put together we are… if Karolin can make this place collapse with a rampage we can make hell freeze over so never say that again before we prove you wrong got that? Good" well I think kaja heard it too what kisame said well what she said is true if I can bring this place to its knees then we can make hell freeze over… "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY" "SHUT THE HELL UP TOBI" everybody yelled in unison…

3rd person

"So I think it is time to go to your rooms before this gets any worse and plus it is 2 in the morning already…." Announced pain while holding a cup of coffee… "Hai leader Sama" nodded everyone in unison and then they head towards their rooms…

Karolin's Pov

As me and kaja were following itachi and Hidan I noticed that hidan's door was 5 doors closer to the living room than itachi's. as me and kaja parted in a farewell and cya tomorrow morning Hidan grabbed me and throw me over his shoulder. "LET ME THE FUCK DOWN YOU FUCKING FAT ASS JASHINST!" I screamed, hey what else was I to do? "Nope you're not coming down until we get into OUR room and since _**I **_was there FIRST you have to DO what I SAY in OUR room got it bitch…" "No and I don't follow other peoples rules only my own so you can forget it!" "Ok we'll see then what type of punishment you will get when we enter the room , bitch you have to learn that some fuckers up in here aren't so fucking nice as where you fucking come from. The fuckers here are killers and criminals and you are just a sixteen year old girl that knows nothing about killing I bet you can't even shoot a gun!HHAHHAHA" " Um I don't know if you were listening to my story before but I killed everyone that is related to me and everyone that I knew and fyi I was taught how to shoot a gun and got my own gun when I was 3 years old so fuck off" "hmmpp you can prove that tomorrow bitch" " WATCH ME I WILL" then we entered our room and I sprawled myself on the bottom bunk and I fell asleep right away…

Hidan's pov

U must be kidding me not again what is it with her? Is she always tired like this? I got to ask her tomorrow. Well I guess that I have to sleep on the bottom too because the top bunk always breaks when I sleep on it cause I am too heavy…

Kaja's POV

After I said farewell to Karolin I went into the room and changed straight away in the bathroom so itachi wouldn't see anything… after I came out of the bathroom itachi was already changed and in ONLY boxes with his hair out of his normal pony tail * HOLY FUCKING SHTI ITACHI IS DOING SEXY POSE ON BED SHIRT LESS IN BOXERS!* so I ran right into the bathroom again to recover from my nosebleed and when I left the bathroom again I noticed that itachi wasn't there anymore… hmm I wonder where he went well I just got to get some sleep tonight cause it goanna be a long day tomorrow… so I laid myself in the top bunk and stared at the ceiling until I fell into darkness…

Itachi's Pov

When I came back from eating some dango I noticed that kaja was already sleeping in the top bunk so I went to the top bunk to tuck her in but she pulled me in the bed with her …. -. - This is going to be a long night….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Karolin's Pov

When I woke up I noticed that I fell asleep in hidan's bed. But this time was different. He was holding me close to him and making it look like he owned me and would never let me go and when I tried to move his grip on me just got tighter. As if he were thinking "I will never let go of you" but I know he isn't thinking that. To me it could stay like this forever but I had to get up and change so I could get ready for the day. I wonder how I could get him to let go of me. Maybe I could wake him up! Ok now let me try this so he doesn't kill me…

"Hidan wake up… can you let go of me… Hidan Hello wakes up..."

Looks like I had to go to the last resort which I wouldn't do because I could get my ribs broken again.

"HIDAN WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

" mhhm let me sleep bitch"

"WAKE UP YOU BASTARD! YOU NEED TO LET GO OF ME NOW!"

"What do u mean let go of you in not hold-"at that moment he opened his eyes. All of the sudden his whole face was crimson red and his eyes were wide and then he let go off me and ran to the other side of the room not noticing that he only had boxers on …

"I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO DON'T KILL ME"

"Why would I kill you? Ahahah I just wanted to go up and get ready for today . do you know what we are doing today anyways?"

"Well because I heard you have a bad temper but don't think I am afraid of you cause I will never be afraid of a female and we are training with itachi and kisame … kisame will do endurance and swordsmanship.. itachi will do illusions and I will train you in hand to hand combat.." grinned Hidan

"I would have to say hand to hand combat is my favorite and that is what I am best at kaja on the other hand prefers to stick with a sword" I chuckled at Hidan

" well I guess we will get along well during training but it will be rough with kisame and me because itachi is easier going than kisame or me."

" hmm good to know now if u would let me get dresses I would really appreciate it"

" hmm go ahead I will go back to sleep wake me up once your done and make sure to wear sweat pants and a tank top and don't wear your cloak either it will just get in the way"

" ok good to know"

As I went into the bathroom I swayed my hips a little noticing that Hidan was following me with his eyes and I knew that he was lying when he said that he will be sleeping because I know that he will be peeping through the lock. So when I entered the bathroom I brought everything I needed so I wouldn't have to go back out. When I closed the door I locked it and put a towel in front of the key hole just to be sure that he couldn't see anything . when I came back out I noticed that he was really sleeping but that was probably a cover up because I noticed that he tried to move the towel with a small stick.

Hidan's Pov

Hopefully she didn't notice that I tried to see past that towel she put there. When she came up to me and "woke" me up I looked at her and noticed that she was wearing I long sleeve fishnet top with a dark black belly shirt so u could see her stomach and tight shorts and then she had a pair of ninja shoes on…. If I didn't have to bring her to training I would be getting laid right now but I still have to concentrate…

" how do I look and is this ok for training?"

" uhhh ya bitch you look fine and yes it fucking fine for the bitch ass training"

" did you get cluster fucked last night because you're acting like an idiot"

" Hmm that is a funny joke bitch but no I am not acting and I AM a idiot"

" if it suits you, I will be leaving towards the living room now"

That's when I acted on instinct and not on common sense… common sense was saying she hates you and wants nothing to do with you and instinct was saying kiss her you fucker you know you want to! So I grabbed he arm as she was just about to leave the room I held her there and shut the door.

Karolin's pov

What does he want now… can't he just leave me alone today I mean this morning is the second time that I woke up with him hug- and that is when he just kissed me until I would give in.. and let me tell u that he didn't have to wait that long cause I did kiss him back and then he pushed me against the nearest wall and picked me up by my legs so I could wrap them around his waist. I seriously still can't believe that I am hear none the less that a making out with MY all time crush! Anyways then he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance but I kept my lips firmly shut…

3rd person

When Hidan was denied he was taken aback he was never denied entrance while kissing. But he was going to get his way because he had a plan B and that was to put his right arm around her and pull her even closer to him. And when he did this he got a playful chuckle from Karolin. This gave him the chance to force his tongue into her mouth and just as he did that the door flew open… and itachi and kaja were standing there. Kaja's jaw was on the floor and he face was saying "I TOLD YOU SO" and itachi was expressionless as usual. Karolin stopped kissing Hidan when she noticed the visitors and was embarrassed that kaja saw Karolin kissing Hidan with tongue and all. When Karolin drew away from Hidan she said

" Uh Hidan sorry to brake the mood but we have visitors"

Then he turned around and dropped Karolin on the floor forgetting that he was still holding her.

" OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR"

"what ever , itachi what the fuck do you fucking want "

" you are late"

" I was just going to leave come on Karolin we need to fucking get to fucking training before we get killed"

Kaja's Pov

I never thought I would live to see that but I did ha I proved her wrong. Well here she comes better get talking.

"So Karolin, getting it on with the jashinist? Now tell me who started you or him?"

"for one I wasn't "getting it on" I was being myself and for two he started when bout to go looking for you so we could go to training"

" ahh I see I hope I get to use some REAL kunai! Do you know who teaches what?"

"ya itachi teaches illusions, Hidan teaches hands to hand combat and kisame teaches swordsmanship and endurance."

Little did we know that , that day was gonna be intresting…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

3rd person

As Kaja, Karolin, Hidan and Itachi arrived to the training grounds they found a note…

"Go to the nearest city and wait in a little sushi restaurant for me I have a surprise for all of you…

Kisame Hoshigaki "

When everyone read the letter Kaja and Karolin were clueless to what type of surprise this would be. But Itachi knew what to expect and so did Hidan.

"Girls follow me… Hidan you walk behind them to make sure that they don't try to escape."

"That's fucking fine with me"

Karolin's pov

Now what the hell was going on I mean first I wake up in the same bed as Hidan and then we make out and now this…. This surprise better be good cause if I don't get a nice surprise today imma be a little pissed off…

"Kaja do you know what the surprise could be?"  
>"Sorry karo but I have no fucking clue but the surprise is coming from them so maybe weapons? Ask YOUR Hidan…ahahah"<p>

" no fucking way in hell he is mine… I wish he was ahahah but hmm maybe I could ask him. Hidan be right back I have to get something!"

"Fine but you fucking better be here in 10 min , kaja better go with her before something happens" grinned Hidan….

Good now I have time to straighten my hair cause I hate my overly curly hair. When my hair is curly it looks like a copper color but when it is straight my hair turns bright red same goes for kaja but her hair is also curly and blond but when it get straightened it turns a very pale white like snow…

" kaja now we straighten our hair and I know how to do this quickly without the technology so just watch…"

As I got up a few flames in my hand and went through my hair with my lit fingers and my hair started getting straighter and straight until it was pin straight and bright red and I ten did the same with Kaja's hair until it was white… so now my hair wasn't shoulder length it was now at the small of my back. Kaja's was even shorter her hair was not past her shoulders. So as we walked back to Hidan and itachi who were waiting I said "notice anything different bout me and kaja?"

" You fucking died your hair!"

"No we did not our hair tends to change color when we straighten it….. Mine turns to the color of fire and Kaja's turns to the color of ice and snow."

" you bitches are normal"

" neither are you faggot" I told Hidan while grinning

" kaja now plan 'find out what the surprise is' is underway ahahhahahaa"  
>I knew what strings to pull to get people to tell me what something was and stuff like that but this was another challenge and I never backed down to one… so I started walking like I was one of those chicks that you see in movies that go on a racing track and give the signal to go… another thing I knew was how to flirt and how to seduce someone …. Well I could tell Hidan was staring at my ass when I turned around he moved his head away and stared into my copperish reddish eye's<p>

" What the fuck are you staring at?"

" nothing can I walk with you " I said in my sweetest and most seductive tone I had.

" uhhh ya sure bitch just don't fucking annoy me"

As I waited for Hidan to catch up I told kaja " watch this " ;)

Once Hidan caught up I had to ask him a question… and you could probably guess what question that was… but before I could open my mouth to say anything he picked me up and put me on his shoulder so that I was sitting on his shoulder…

"why the fuck do you always to that man whore?"  
>"because if you run off itachi WILL find a way to kill me"<p>

"wow so I have a question do u know what the surprise is ?" I purred in his ear…

Hidan's Pov

When she purred in my ear I think I almost lost all control over myself.

" ya bitch I know what the surprise is but I'm not allowed to tell either of you if that is what your trying to figure out…"

These girls were smart but if it was a surprise from kisame they could wait… I mean he gave me my scythe and all…

"never mind I know what the surprise is…. It is weapons isn't it?... ahahah your expression says it all"

How the hell did she do that she just read me like a book…

" oh if you're wondering how I can read people like a book even if they have a poker face and hide their emotions I can still read people like a book and sometimes by knowing how to do that you can figure out what they are thinking ahahah "

Kaja's Pov

I wonder what happened. Now that everything was silent I heard Karolin walking back towards me but before that I noticed that there was going to be a surprise attack from some rouge ninja's that were hiding in the tress… that is when I grabbed Karolin and put up my ice walls all around me, Karolin , itachi and Hidan.

"Kaja what the fuck are you doing?"

"There are rouge ninja preparing to attack any minute now I heard them running throw the trees talking."

" hmmm I noticed them too"

" okay fighting stance people we need to kill them and I was waiting for my next victim anyways…. Call me blood thirsty but I like the taste of blood and the smell of it…"

Well after Karolin was done creeping me out again I threw up more and more layers of ice to make sure that they could not break it with there attacks then Karolin melted her way out and after she was out of the ice chamber she put up her aura and then she had about 10 ninja coming and attacking her all at once.

3rd person

As Karolin was being attacked by rough ninja she kicked flipped and dogged just about as much as she could until he defense was down… then she expanded her aura so that she had enough time to distract them so she could turn… the last 7 ninja were looking at the aura not knowing what happened they heard a howl and then a explosion which killed the remaining ninja and made a clearing of about a 3 mile radius… after Karolin killed off the rest of them she turned back and wiped off some fake dust from her ninja outfit and walked back to kaja.

" Kaja thanks for having my back and protecting them"

" no problem"

" HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT I MEAN YOU ARE A FIRE TYPE BUT I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

" Hidan I know you haven't seen anything like it but Karolin is a fire type. She is also from another dimension where things like this are probably normal." Noted itachi

" ahahah itachi don't make me laugh things like this aren't normal were me and kaja come from… it is just un heard of where we come from people would call us freaks so ya we never did anything to our full potential that is why I have so much energy now and it will slowly wear off same goes for kaja but we will still be the same strong "

" Karolin cant u let me explain some things you always talk to much" man Karolin can get on my nerves sometimes hey but that is Karolin for you…

Itachi's pov

Once the fight with the rough ninja was over we started walking to the city again… to me everything was normal Hidan and Karolin trying to kill and seduce each other and me and kaja walking side by side be quite…. She had so gorgeous blue eye's that would capture one's heart… she was in a way just like me… I really like her a lot maybe when we train we can skip a training I mean she must be a quick learner so we can maybe instead of having a illusion session we can have a make out session….. What am I thinking she doesn't like me at all she is just a quite girl and plus I am to old for her anyways….

"Kaja do you like me as a person?"

My question made her stop in her tracks….

*HOLY SHIT THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE OMFG ITACHI ACUTLLY TALKED TO ME AND ASKED ME SOMETHING!*

"uh ya itachi you're a cool person I think ahahah"

" why did you kill your family?"

" well I always did what my mother said but Karolin was the exact opposite so I kind of took over Karolin's rebellions and on day when Karolin told me what she did I said 'ok can u help me do the same cause I am sick and tired of being told what to do' and so I kind of killed them all cause I hated them and I taught Karolin a way out of her life and she did the same for me… when something was wrong with the other we would know that something is wrong no matter the distance… then Karolin came up with the theory that we were soul twins… it was almost like when one got hurt we could feel the pain of the other as if we were twins… so when we were together and there was a fight to fight we would always fight together no matter what happened and who we were against… that is how we got into the Russian mafia. But thing is I had to translate everything for kaolin cause she didn't speak Russian. And after a while we moved to Sweden and Karolin went through guys like you like dango but now she settled down with one guy she really liked… but I think that might change ahahah if you get my drift…" I grinned at her last comment and nodded knowing that Hidan and Karolin would make the perfect couple.

" So you and Karolin are closer than siblings I would take it?"

" ya you could say that… we call ourselves parabati.. which means , two people that are closer than twins and would fight and die for each other."

" that's a pretty deep bound"

" ya it is ahahah"

By the time me and kaja stopped talking we were in front of a sushi restaurant and looking at a very pissed off kisame.

Kisame's Pov

What the hell toke them so long… I mean couldn't they go any faster I was waiting for about 2 hours . but one that did surprise me is that Karolin was getting a piggy back ride from Hidan and itachi was actually talking to a girl other than konan…

"what the hell toke you so long?"

" OH ya the bitch on my back fought off some fucking rouge ninja who tried to fucking surprise attack us and thanks to kaja we didn't get blasted into pieces from Karolin's explosion…"

"oh really how many rouge ninja were there?"

"I would fucking say about 23 from the body count but I think that some of the others ran or something"

"well Karolin looks like you know how to fight already but do you want your surprise still" I grinned at Karolin and kaja was overly happy to find out what it was ha this is good..

" just take then there to the shop and let them pick out what they want and what suits them" said itachi and as usual expressionless

" Ok ladies if you would follow me, Hidan and itachi wait here for when we come back."

"Hai" said everyone in pure unison.

As the two girls followed me I stopped in front of a special weapons shop…

When I looked back at the two girls they're eye's were sparkling with delight and they both looked at each other and grinned very scary grins towards one another…. And before could say anything to them they both sped into the shop grabbing touching and trying every weapon in the shop… and all I could do was walk in and anime sweat drop…. Just seeing that they had to pick the MOST expensive weapons….kaja choose a soul sword and Karolin picked a double bladed scythe that was crimson red and dark black then I noticed that they were talking…

" Kisame san may we keep these" wow Karolin is doing puppy dog eyes and so is kaja….. they look so cute…. I cant take the cuteness anymore-

" fine Karolin and kaja just don't decapitate Hidan…"

"THANKS FOR THE GOOD IDEA FISHSTICKS!" and there goes Karolin and kaja running out of the store towards Hidan and itachi…

"Hidan look what I got!"

" you're a fucking copy cat bitch I hope you know that"

"of course I know that but do you know what I am going to do with it?"

And before Hidan could reply his head was on the floor screams curse words of many different languages and Karolin just grabbed the blooding head by the hair and held it up in victory…

"ITACHI , KAJA , KISAME LOOK WHAT I DID TO HIDAN SAN"

And all they could do was face palm….

" this is going to be a long day" mumbled kisame and itachi under their breath…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kaja POV

After we picked our weapons and that little episode with Karolin, we went back to the base. Hidan said that after all that we didnt need any training. I dont know why but Itachi looked kinda...happy, i dare say, when he heard that. Karolin had to go to the leader though. She then came back laughing and when i asked her what that was about, she said he just congartulated her. Well, and now im here, sitting on my bed reading. Itachi is...well...somewhere...

Well, I get bored after a while and pull out my small notebook. Dont ask where i fit all that. I really dont know either. So i open it, with a new story in mind, but then i see that the internet signal bar is green. So i open the internet and you wouldnt guess what happened. They have a freaken internet in this world? So i sat there, staring at the screen for a bit, not noticing that Itachi is now on the bed bellow, and trust me when i say its not that far to the ground, I got up so fast totally forgeting about the problem with my knee i had for several years now and jumping down.

Immidiately after i make contact with the ground, i get up so fast i feel that all too familiar, dull, pain in my knee and fall to my knees due to it. „Are you alright...? What happened." I heard Itachi ask as he went to help me get up again. „Oh shit. I forgot about that. Im okay dont worry." I stand on my own two feet, the first couple of steps being extremely limpy, looking like i was about to fall over again. Eventually i got over my pain and ran towards Karolins room, not noticing Itachis very worried glance behind me.

Karolins POV

I sat on my bed, quite smug about earlier today. Hidan wasnt here. Last time i remember he went to that he-bitch Kakuzu to sew his head back on. So i was laying on my bed reading, when i hear Kaja slam the door open with such force its probably going to leave a huge dent in the wall but nobody fucking cares anyway.

„Karolin...your...never gonna believe this but...there is internet connection!" My bestie pants out and i bolt right up, slamming my head on the bed above with such force i fall back down. I hear Kaja having the time of her life over in the corner so i yell at her, „Oh shut up! Id like to see that happen to you!" After several more sessions of laughing and swearing on my part, we got back to Kajas and her hubbys room...If only she would hear me say that out loud...Id be minced meat by morning...-shudder- Anyway Itachi wasnt there so that was kinda strange...well not really if you think about it...

We climb on Kajas bed and she shows me the internet. „Holy shit! Its true!" At that i get out my fucked up, i may add, little notebook and sit by Kaja stealing some of her connection. We listen to some songs, draw shit on paint well in Kajas case GIMP and chatroulette! Well...only me...the last time Kaja went there she got so fucking mentaly scarred, she was never the same. Kaja went on Flight Simultaor and drove some dip-shit planes...

Kaja POV

As i was flying some planes and doing barrel rolls, i saw the skype window pop up and it said that Jade was on. I was staring at it for a while, blinking before nudging Karolin to look at hers. She stared at it too, then we looked at each other and grinned in glee. We immidiately called Jade in group chat. You see, we got her to enjoy anime over the years so yeah. We havent seen her for a very long time because well...she moved back to Finland. We skyped a bit, she didnt want to believe us but afterwards she did. She wont tell anyone though. Well...who has she to tell really. I smile sadly at that. Nobody would believe her anyway. After a few more minutes our batteries die and were forced to move. „Holy shit...This is so cool! Now we can read fanfics again and you can write stories!" „True..." I stretch and nearly every bone in my body cracks very loudly. „Hey...didnt it get worse over the years..." „Huh what got worse..." „Your bones, maniac" „No youre just spluttering nonsense..."

After were ready, we set of for the kitchen where most of the Akatsuki now were. Pein, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan were all watching the TV while Konan was doing …..SOMETHING with the oven, Zetsu was well...nowhere to be seen as were Deidara and Sasori, and Itachi was noming on Dango again lost in thought. I pull out a chair and sit on it, stealing some of his Dango, knowing he was just glaring at me. I really didnt care. Karolin was having a who-is-louder constest with Hidan, even though they were soon thrown out of the room by Pein with his Shinra-Tensei or whatever...And well...we all know what they did out in the hallway because they got too quiet all of the sudden...Ahh! They came back...nevermind...

„...So...who wants to play strip-poker?" Hidan asked all of the sudden, making me spit out my coffe i made just a second ago, completely in sinc with Itachi. „HELL YEAH!" Roared Karolin. Everyone soon agreed, me and Itachi a bit reluctantly. I REALLY didnt want to do this. My left eyes was twitching as we played. Since i was in such a sour mood, everyone automatically assumed i had all the bad cards. But no one will ever know...im the master when it comes to poker. We used to play alot with the others when we still were in the mafia. Good days good days...

..

….

…...

…...

Well...after a few hours, we finish. Me, Itachi, Konan and Zetsu havent lost any article of clothing what so ever. The others werent so lucky. Karolin had to give up her cloak and because of that she kept distracting Hidan( Well lets just say she was only wearing a fish net top and her lacy bra) and so he also lost his cloak, leaving him shirtless. Pein was also only in his pants, Deidara (Him and Sasori joined in later) was only in his boxers. You have nooooo idea how hard i laughed. Sasori was only in his pants as well but since hes a puppet...Kisame...ugh...dont let me get started on THAT. I have never been so scarred in my life. Itachi covered my eyes and closed his own as well...then Pein had to throw him out of the window and he still didnt come back...and well...thats about it...We then went to our rooms and got ready for sleep. I knew that Itachi wanted to question me about that little event, but it seems like he left it be. Goodnight for now...

Authors note-

Srry...this chapter was a little boring I know, but please bear with me. /shot

Anyway for the next few days I wont be helping my friend cause wel...i just dont feel like it. /shottodeath

Anyway this is FrigidColdWinter signing out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Karolin's POV**

as i was walking down the hall towards my room i was talking to kaja and i must say the converstation was getting very intresting...

"Hey bitch!" oh ya and there goes hidan...

"what the hell do you want" i asked in a very bored tone

" well as it seems your not very good at poker so do u want to fucking play a game of strip poker one on one?"

" ahahhaha only if kaja and itachi can join to! and if they can count me the fuck in!"  
>" Ok weasel and quite bitch can jion to but be perpared to loose! Oh and i f ucking fogot to fucking mention that the loser man or fucking female has to give the person in their room a lap dance!"<p>

"Hmm ok sounds fair... i shall go capture itachi and drag him over here..." announced my best firend as she started sprinting to her room...

" Hidan you are so gonna loose this hahahaha last time you got distracted by me! YOU ARE GOING DOWN HE-BITCH!" And i just went insane...

**Kaja's Pov **

As i snuck into my room looking for itachi i was suddenly grabbed from behind and pinned agaisnt the wall... i looked up

and saw two crimson red eye's staring at me adn i jsut coulndt help but think * HOLY FUCKING SHIT ITACHI HAS ME PNNED AGIANST THE WALL HOLY FUCKING SHIT OMFG!* but i still kept a straight face...

" itachi do you mind letting me go? and plus you are coming with me to another round of strip poker with karolin and hi-" i was suddenly cut off a pair of soft lips *HOLY FUCKING SHIT ITACHI IS KISSING ME HOLY FUCKING SHIT! -MENTAL FANGIRL SCREAM- HOLY FUCKING SHIT I CANT BELIEVE THIS OMFG...* but i slowly melted into the kiss... but my eye's were still wide open and i was staring at itachi as his started to nibble my bottom lip begging to be let into my mouth. So i let him in he explored every inch on my mouth as his hands slid down form the small of my back down to my tighs tugging at them jsut a little to hint on... the one thing i was not expecting. as i wrapped my legs around his waste his shoved me harder agaisnt the wall and then i had the chance to wrap my finger into his hair and pull out his long i curled my fingers trough his hair the door opened.

"Karolina are you in there"

oh no she called me by my real name... that means she is kinda pissed and triyng to get my attention. when she flicked on the lights she broke out in to histarect laughter and dropped to the floor...

"BHAHAHAHAHAHA HIDAN GET IN HERE YOU WONT BELIEVE THIS AHHAHAHAHA !"

by the time she was on the floor itachi was standing next to me and looking kind of dazed... nad when hidan came in here he saw karolin and asked what happend..

"well... when ... i burst in ... here i saw ... ITACHI AND KAJA MAKING OUT ABAHBAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

" HOLY JASHIN HAHAHHAHAHA"

and there goes all the sainty those to have left which i have to tell you inst much...

-cough cough- ' arnt we spose to be in your room playing strip poker..." i asked trying to get rid of this very ... wierd sittuation (sp?)

" oh ya right about that karolin get ready to get your ass naked my fucking bitch oh and i am expecting a lap dance when you loose hahahahahaa!"

" WHO IN THE FUCKING WORLD SAID I WAS YOURS SO OVERLY FAT SKANKY MAN WHORE!"

" calm down bitch and lets get playin in my room..."

**Hidan's POV**

oh my fucking jashin this is going to be fucking fun... and she WILL be mine soon enough... i darkly chuckled at this tought. she was exactly my type, not to tall, hot, red head, exotic, potty mouthed, same sense of houmor, she also had a ver nice ass and was good at kissing oh and did i forget to mention that she is good at killing ... man that bitch would make a great jashinist..

as i walked into my room we tarted playing poker...

**30 MINUTES LATER-**

by now karolin was left in her underwear and bra, i was left in boxers, kaja was left in only a t-shirt and he underwear and itachi was also in his boxers... this game was about to get intersting cause anyone who got naked complety first would loase the whole game and have to give their roommate a lapdance no matter the gender...

" What type of bullshit is this i keep on loosing i swear the god hidan if i loose thsi game to you AGIAN i will quite cause i refuse to get naked in frnt of you or anyone else exept my boyfriend nad he isnt here..."

well that was dissapointing the whore had a boyfriend but he was still in the fucking other world that she came from hahahaha... but still this bitch was very unpredictable(sp?)...

**Karolin's POV **

" stop talking karolin look at what i have left!"

" you are still wearing the most here so shut it..."

i grinned very evily at the moment cause i had a royal flush in my hands and no one knew it but as i grinned hidan looked at me as if i was a peice of meat i swear i could see a bulge in his boxers and that was very nasty i mean who does that...

and as i won the game and hidan lost i grinned even more...

"Well then hidan looks like i won the game witha royal flush... sooooo you know what that means... take off the boxers and you have to give me a lapdance BHAHAHAHAHAA !"

" no way in hell bitch i am doing that!"

" we had a deal remember that?"

"fuck this shit"hidan grumbled under his breath as i looked away and itachi held both hands tightly over kaja's eye's

" hidan ... dont take off your boxers..." itachi grumbled with his eye's closed

" jsut give her a lap dance ... im not in the mood to see your dick today anways..." said kaja with itachi's hands still over her eyes  
>" THANK JASHIN!"<p>

Kaja's POV

as hidan was giving karolin a lap dance... she was blushing and hidan kept on wishpering things into her ear seductivly... oh my god he is trying to suedeuce( sp?) my best friend AGAIN! wow and she was laughing her ass of and blsuhing like mad. well this is going to be intresting.

" how did i fucking do bitch?"

you can proabably guess who said that...

" No Comment -cough cough-" was karolin's only reactions mixed with some laughing.

"Games over now itachi and kaja you can leave!"

huh? he is planing to do something wtih karolin this is not going to be good...

as i left i heard something or someone get slammed into the wall to hear alot of chuckling from hidan and a moan form karolin... oh man she is going to have a long night... itoguht as i fell into darkness and was grasped by my dreams...

**Karolin's POV**

As i was being slammed into the wall next to the door and i heard a chuckle from hidan... noticing that i was still in a bra and underwear from the strip poker i tried to go and grab my clothes off of my bed but by the time i was sitting on my bed reaching for my tank top i was pushed against te wall next to my bed... hidan now had my hands pinned above my head and was kissing me ruffly and as i melted into the kiss i kissed back. While hidan was trying to gain acesess into my mouth i stubornly( sp?) kept my mouth shut. When i did hidan let a low growl escape from deep in his troat and moved away from my mouth to my ear.

" if you wont give me acsess then i might as well do something else.." he wishpered suductivly into my ear and started trailing his tounge along my jawline and down my neck... he did this until he got a soft moan from me and found my soft spot and started sucking, and biting... as i moaned he slwly slipped his fingers into my panties and started massaging my entrance...

**authors note**

**You can proabably imagine what happend from there so for the next chapter i would like 5 reviews ehhehehee XD jsut to see how my story is going :) ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14 **

**karolin's POV **

I woke up in hidans arms and then it hit me...i had lost my virginity last night to a seductive and very insain smexy jashinist.

I snuck out of bed and gathered all my clothes which were only my underwear and bra and went to the bathroom with a new set of clothing and my akatuki cloak.

after i got changed i headed down to kaja's i knocked i heard a grumble. when the door opened i see a very pissed off itachi with seroius bed head.

" what do you want..."

" i need to talk to kaja"  
>" KAJA!"<p>

" hmm let me sleep"

" jsut get her and leave it is only 3-32"

as i grabbed kaja im her pjamams' i dragged her to the kitchen...

" kaja i have something to tell you that will strick your interest."

" hmm how many things are theyre?"

"2 do you want to know the good news or the ice cream sunday news?"

" just tell me both..."

" first... -cough couhg- i hmmm lost my ummm virginty last night"

this made poor kaja spit out all of her coffee and look at me as if i have gone mad... we stared at eachother for about 5 minutes then i said..

" oh and i am planing to prank all the akatsuki with you and tobi today you in?"

"OH YA where is tobi we start our mission now!"

as we headed to tobi's room i saw hidan exit our room. and kaja looked at me and laughed well she laughed because hidan gave me a smirk and winked at me while licking his lips... oh god i jsut made him horny again...

as we knocked at tobi's door we heard a grumble and hte door opened to see a tobi with his mask partially lifted to expose 20 lollipops in his mouth...

**Madara's/Tobi's Pov **

well as i was about to open the door i put on my tobi mask and shoved 20 someodd lollipops into my mouth and opened the door to reveal karolin and kaja...

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"yes yu are tobi but if tobi does not help us prank the whole akatuski tobi will be a dead boy!" noted karolin she said it slowly under her breath to make sure i didnt here it but i did if it werent for my mask i would glare at them but then agtian we are standing in my doorway..

" can we come in we have something to discuss that might spark your intrest madara..." SHE KNOWS WHO I AM! well plan b then... i grabbed them both by the arms and fling them into my room. i took of my mask. and glare at the both of them...

" how do you know who i am?"

" member we know everything but would you love to prank the akatsuki everysingle person here minus us cuase we are the ones doing that?"

" TOBI IS A GOOD BOY - we will discuss other matters later- TOBI WANTS TO DO THAT!"

**TIME SKIP-DURING THE PRANKING-**

karolin's POV

so far we pranked hidan, pein , kisame. konan and itachi...

for hidan we painted his shythe hot pink , drew rainbows all over his bed and wrote in hot ink letters on his wall " I LOVE UNICORNS!"... For pein we swicthed his peircings form the normal ones to hello kitty's one's and drew all over his face " i am not a good leader put me out of my misery now"... for kisame we filled the bathtub up with bleach and dyed his hair blond... he i taking a bath as we speak XD...for konan we burned all of her blue hair dye since her natural hair colour is brown and we dyed her hair fire red... she still isnt awake. for itachi we ate all of his dango and replaced it with mochis on a stick of differnt colours like dango... he still hasnt ate any 'dango' yet...now on to kakuzu... me and kaja burned over 2 million yen... he still isnt awake...for deidara we sewed his akatsuki cloak to that of a females body shape and made it so it was a mini cloak... he is still walking around looking for his cloak... and for sasori we painted hiruko hot pink with rainbows and unicorns TOBI STYLE!

"TOBI IS A GOOD GIRL!"

" Uh tobi you are A GOOD BOY not a GOOD GIRL..."

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND GIRL!"

... all we could od was facepalm and wait for the akatsuki to kill us


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Death Sentence

Kaja POV

As we were sneaking across the base looking for a place to hide where no one would find us in a few weeks, I noted that we looked quite silly. First was Karolin in the line, then Tobi coughmadaracough and I was last in the line. These guys are idiots. They dont know the rules of hiding. Do you know? Let me tell you.

Rule No.1- When hiding hide near your target because they will never look there. Incase you pranked SOMEONE, its best to take an object with you to mute your laughing.

Rule No.2- DONT make any noise or you ARE seriously screwed.

There are a few more rules but I forgot them because well...I play by my own. So when those two morons werent looking, I snuck off towards mine and Itachis room. He was still asleep so I quietly grabbed a pillow, a sketchbook with a pencil and a flashlight. It was still dark out. Now you must be asking why the other Akatsuki members were awake. Simple answer. Missions.

Anyway I climbed under the bed, turned on the flashlight and started sketching a random battle scene between the Akatsuki and Konoha.

After some time, I heard Itachi getting up. He went to get ready and everything. Then out of nowhere he pulled out his secret stash of „dango". Hehehehe...if you get my drift...He takes one and thats where I couldnt take it anymore. I took the pillow and muffled my laughing in there. He stood there for a bit, then he ran of very fast with a slam of the door. I threw the pillow away and laughed my ass off. It took me about 20 mins to calm down again.

After I did, I heard Karolins and Tobis screaming for mercy. Oh SHIT. I am screwed! By now they probably know it was me as well! Oh god what am I going to do? I heard footsteps running down the hall and Sasoris voice screaming, „where the HELL are you KAJA! IM GOING TO KILL YOU AND MAKE YOU INTO A PUPPET!" I listened as he ran past. Then I shakily got out from my hiding space and quietly opened the door.

...

..

Empty. Thank whatever deity was watching over me. I started creeping around, seriously hoping that no one would freaken see me!

Karolin POV

OMFG Im going to die! I knew this was a fucked-up idea! Now me and Tobi were tied to chairs Mafia-style, an extra chair for Kaja and the whole Akatsuki surrounding us with death glares. Well...Minus that weasel and puppet-fucker. They went of to capture Kaja. Goodluck and goodbye my best friend...youre gonna fucking need it...It was nice being your friend...

Itachi POV

That little girl is going to get and get it hard. I ran through the base looking for her. I had to get to her before Sasori does. I rounded a corner, only to find Munin flying towards me cawing. He settled on my shoulder. I looked at the crow. „...Do you know where your master is?" It gave me a look, „You really think Ill tell you?" and started cleaning his feathers. I sighted exparased(?) And started running again, a little slower due to the bird on my shoulder.

Kaja POV

I have a suprise for you. Guess what. The Akatsuki base has an AIRVENT! Yes you could probably guess what happened. I oppened the shaft and climbed into it. The space was a bit small but I still fit into it. I closed the entrance with a lot of difficulty and more swearing, and started crawling my way through. Oh...Did I mentioned the base has floors? Yeah...Exactly my problem...

...

...

Well it so happens there was a dead end with another entrance. And Im sure as hell Im not getting out of here voluntarily. Oh nevermind...There is another path but that one is leading straight up. This might be a pronlem. So I lay there for a bit, when I hear Sasori running under me again, swearing and yelling about turning me into a puppet. After he was gone I breathed a sigh of relief and stood up into the vent.

I braced my back into one end, my legs into the other and my arms on the other side. I was pretty damn lucky it was so narrow. While using the law of physics, note the sarcasm, I started climbing up. „Damn this...I should have never agreed to Karolins stupid idea...but no...Did i ever refuse? Noooo...Hey gotta live...on...the...edge here." I talked to myself while climbing higher.

Karolin POV

Well...Im not dead...yet...Kisame, Deidara and kakuzu went out looking for kaja as well since the others werent sucessful...Go my friend! YOU SHOW THEM! Only Hidan, Konan and Pein stayed waiting and glaring. Zetsu was nowhere to be seen. „You know...youre never going to catch her like this..." Pein then looked at me to shut it before I lost one of my limbs. Hidan looked as if he was a predator and I was a little lamb. Yeah...Im fucked...quite literaly...

Kaja POV

Anyway as I was halway up the shaft guess what happened. Either I have the shittiest luck in the world, or it was the sole truth that I was wearing gloves...I dont know...Bt as my dear friend Jade used to say, Shit happens. All the FREAKEN time! This wasnt the best time of all of them either. Hello! Im trying to survive here! Anyway I slipped. Yes you just read correactly folks. I. Fucking. Slipped! I started falling about ten meters down the shaft screaming. And not girly screaming. Like normal screaming...anyway you get my point. I fell on the entrance and because well, ir was a huge force, it opened, ending with me falling into the hallway.

I faceplanted into the ground grunting and twitching. After a while I decided to lift myself on my fours. I cough up some dust. Now remember my shitty luck? Yes...I froze and turned my head...yep you guessed it...ITACHI OF ALL PEOPLE WAS STANDING THERE, LOOKING QUITE VICTORIOUS! FML...AND HARD! I stare at him in shock and horror. I laughed nervously, knowing the world just ended for me when he walked over to me and breathed into my ear, smirking, „Found ya...again..."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Kaja's POV **_

oh shit... he found me AGAIN! what type of shit is this! now i was getting dragged to a dark room against my will and when i was thrown in i felt something grab my leg nad pull it out from under i fell i heardd a dark chuckle comeing from behind me as i landed with a thump.

'' you wont get away this time''

oh great now imma get raped by itachi. thank god i had a mini flash light in my pocket ass i took it out and shinned it around the room i came apoun a dark figure ... with red sharrigan activated... fucking shit now i was fucking screwed...

"itachi what do u want this time?"

"you shall see that soon enough"

"what the hell is going on and what do you wont cause this shit is tugging on my patie-"

before i could say another word itachi was kissing me ruffly on the lips...by now i was pushed against the wall with my hands pinned above my head agaisnt the wall by itachi's right hand. while itachi's left hand trailed up and down my sides pulling me closer to him to deepen the kiss. when he did this he was rewared with a qiute moan barly aduible to the human ear but as it seems itachi heard this is chuckled into the kiss. at the moment my brain was going -EPIC STALE WHAT THE FUCK DO I NOW! EPIC STALL ALL MEMORY CAN NOT BE ACCESED AT THE MOMENT COME BACK WHEN YOUR DONE- and my body was going -KEEP KISSING AND KISS HIM DAMMIT GO GET SOME-... i was now confused. i couldnt think striahgt and my body was jumping itachi at the moment... i have lost all control but that is when i noticed the postion i was in and what we were doing. he was straddling me ( he was on top of me) and we were on a bed...kissing... his hand was working its way to the hem of my shirt pulling it up. as he pulled the shirt over my head i felt my face flush at noticing that itachi could see my nude upper half full exposed.

" Shy are we?"

"n...n...n..n...oo!"

after i tried to stutter... key word being TRIED... itachi started kissing me again ruffly and we went into full makeout mode... (-including his tougne in my mouth and so on). as itachi started massaging my clevage a moan escaped my mouth and not to say that is wasnt loud... as his hands went lower feeling my chest all the way down to the buttom of my jeans. as he reached that point he violently ripped off my sweat pants and underwaer all toghter and his pants followed...

_**Karolin's POV **_

hmmp i bet they didnt find my comrade yet... ksesese... theyhad hte whole akatsuki out to catch her but htey left hidan here to makesure i dont escape..and how well that went right now hidan was asleep and i was listenting to my suroundings... wait a minute why do i hear thumping agasint this wall and moaning that sounds like kajas... oh my fucking jashin you must be kidding me KAJA IS GETTING LAID BY ITACHI... hidan must knoweth this!

"HIDAN HIDAN WAKE THE HELL UP YOU NEED TO HERE THIS!"

"LET ME SLEEP MOTHER FUCKER OR I _**WILL **_KILL YOU!"

"would you change your mind if i told you that kaja was getting laid and that YOU could get some today?"

"i will fucking keep that offer in mind. now what the fuck is it i was having a very nice dream" oh very nice hidan smirks and i could alreayd think what it was about -.-...

"jsut listen to the noises"

"i dont fucking hear anything whore are you tricking me?"

"JSUT LISTNET OTEH DAMN ASS NOISES FUCK FACE"

after i said that he started listening his face went from -.-" to this O.o ... :D... in a matter of seconds when he regonized from who the nosies where coming from...

"so karolin the deal we had... i take u up on that offer" OH SHIT... I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THIS WANNA GONNA HAPPEN... but then agian alittle pleasure doenst hurt anyone now does it?

"first untie me"i said suductivly

"not happen sexy" when he said this i gave him my cutest puppy dog eyes which abviuouly did NOT work cause he jumped me nad tooke all control over me... and i lost control and when i say this i mean over everything... my hair changed colour to a flaming red and my eyes turned crimson... i have lost all control. me and hidan were in full make out mode and hidan was starting to untie me but if u ask me he had no idea what was instore for him...

once hidan untied me and i got loose i ramed him into the oppistie wall cracking the wall a bit due to the force the hidan hit the wall with.

"looks like im the one in charge now"i purred into his ear before going into full make out mode once again until he slammed me down onto the floor... tearing off my shirt exposing my now bare chest... he ripped off her pants and went in for some fun...

**Authors note**

yes you can imagine what happens to hidan and karolin and kaja and itachi XD keep reading plz and plz review :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Karolin's POV

I woke up tied to the chair once what shocked me was that the one and only Madara was stading in front of me looking me dead in the eyes , and also kaja was tied to the chair behind me. I could feel her wake up slowly and crock her head to the side observing what was happening.

"i see that both of you are finally awake... Now tell me what you know about me..."

this was more of a order than a question. so i started the talking sicne i knew that kaja would still be evaluting the situation.

"Well lets see we -or mainly kaja- know everything about you from the time you were born to now - me on the other hand dont know as much yet- so just ask kaja but i still knwo quite alot bout the akatsuki and there goals and their true leader."

"Karolin i would'nt execpt someone as as weak as you to make it into the aktsuki but hten agian it was my decision , to thin that someone of your weak build and innocent looks could make it into something like the akatsuki and as i see you have been taking a liking to hidan... now as for kaja , you on the other hand have a strong build and you do not pose as weak or fragile like karolin , that is your disadvantig to smuggling yourslef into a building or a town but can be an advantige to how much damage you can take , but as i seem to notice the both of you have spaecel powers of persausion , seduction , control over certain elements and the both of you are female and both have tooken a likling to two differnt akatsuki members…"

"HOW DO YOU FUCKING UNDER ESTIMATE MY FRIEND AND I! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT I AM FUCKING CAPABLE OF AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH DESTRUCTION AND HELL KAJA AND ME PUT TOGHTER CAN CAUSE TO ANYTHING WE SEE! So do not under estamate me OR Kaja…."

I said with the so much vemon it made my best freind flinch at my voice.

"now calm down no one was underestimating you i wasnt even finished speaking yet… Now as i was ABOUT to say before i was RUDLY interupted by karolin's bipolar out brake … well you both i have a mission for you both and you are allowed to take 2 akatsuki members with you. It is up to you to choose who… Choose who you will take and report to pains office when you are ready."

So that was his plan… hmm well now at least we are untied…"

Kaja's POV

After he untied us me and karolon got up and faced eachother and smirked because we knew exactly what the other was thinking….Let me explain when it comes to knowing what the other is thinking it is easy to know becuase we have known eachother for a very very long time and we are both empaths so it makes it easier…

"SPLIT"

Now to find itachi where ever that might be , well as i was sneaking around i bumped into a tall figure covered in something sticky. As i looked up i saw who it was and what that 'sticky'stuff was… Hidan covered in blood holding his schythe at the ready…

"Hello bitch have you seen little miss karolin anywhere i heard she was looking for me i wonder is she wants to fuck again hmm i better find her now so cya ass lick…"

"Hold it. Your coming with me no wand i dont care if you are covered in blood… now move your ass to peins office."

As we were walking towards peins office i heard someone who sounded to much like itachi scream something of the likes of,  
>"WHY DID YOU STEAL MY DANGO! GIVE ME MY DANGO!"<p>

"NEVER MAUAHAHHAHAA COME WITH ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR DANGO MAN WHORE! – cue insain laughter-"

"NOOOOO"

Well now that is something you dont hear everyday….. to me it sounded like itachi begging about his dango going missing or something and karolin laughing like a maniac… just then i here hidan mumble something under his breath but i could still understnad what he was saying.

"That's the bitch i know…"

Cough cough that sounds to much like something karolin would say.. hmm i wonder if karolin got laid yesterday? Cause the way karolin has been acting around hidan it would seem that she has been fucked…. KolKolKolKol…Once we arrivedi noticed that karolin had het sharigan user by the hair and was grinning at a very shocked pein…

"COUGH COUGH"

"Hi kaja! And hello hidan" Karolin Purred the last part , so i see my theory was correct about her getting laid last night….

Karolin's POV

As i was treathing itachi in peins office i heard the door open to see kaja and hidan…

"Hi kaja!And hello hidan"

I purred towards hidan as he grinned at me and winked.

"Well since you are all here i think i can tell you what your mission is… You 4 will be going to Sweden's capitial that is located on earth to retrive to 10th tailed beast hidden in – looks in file- a Ivan Braginski"

At that me and kaja broke down in laughter on the floor…. i could barley keep my slef from getting a spazz attack.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THIS MISSION!"

"sorryyyy…. It , is just a inside joke between me and my freind here…. Well tob e exact he was the mafia boss and we were good friends with him , well lets just keep it at drinking buddies , and i kinda dated him to get us in further into the mafia levels…."

When i said that hidan glared at me , if looks could kill i would be murdered by now in the worst possible way by the look he gave me.

"Hidan cool your tits that was a while ago – cough cough- plus by knowing him 'well'in many ways if you get my drift i twill be easier to get htis mission over with and i have been tos weden many of times on buisness… and to visit my boyfriend who alos lives there…."

"pack you bags you will be leaving in exactly 3 hours… Dismissed"

As i went out of the door hidan pulled me into his room as quick as possible nad pinned me to the wall.

"So are you going to see your boyfriend there and you 'Old lovers' becuase i sure as hell dont like putting up with a slut that has more than one guy on hand…"hidan said while looking me dead in the eyes . Hmmp he was compltly seroius can't blame him either i mean my boyfriend would never cheat on me and is proabably waiting form y return and plus he is use to my disaperences once in a while for a longer period of time...

"look hidan if you have a problem that i still have a life where i use to live than you can go fuck yourslef , I ALREADY have a boyfriend back there that is missing me right now and i miss him too , one thing you should know about me is that my heart doesnt look back and doesnt have a leash…"

"I think i may have to change that bitch"

After that last sentence hidan crsuhed his lips agaisnt mine but now for me wanst the moment i was to happy about seeing my boyfreind back at home to do any of this stuff at the moment.

" Hidan no not now i am to happy about seeing my home again my past is there and all if you understand what i am saying but i promise that you will get what you want later"

I wispered that last part in his ear seductivly and he rasied an eyebrow and but didnt let me go.

"Well can i get a fucking kiss from your sexy ass?"

As i was about to answer he cut me off with a kiss , we were frenching for about 20 minutes when we came up for air and he went to get his stuff packed , and i did the same… I could already tell you that this was gonna be a really long week or maybe month or something cause i would see my boyfriend again the mafia boss and my whole past….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Karolin's Pov

After i was packed me and hidan left towards peins office. Once we arrived we were told to go to tobi's room with our lugage.

"Go to Tobi's room he will transport you to Sweden now leave"

"Hai leader sama" Me and hidan said in unison and we walked off in slience...

"Hidan why arent you fucking talking?"

To my question i didnt get an answer... Looks like i am going to have to do this the hard way.A smirk crossed my face as i thought of my plan to shove hidan agaisnt the wall and force a answer out of him.

"Looks like you want to do this the hard way..." i said seductivly as i walked in front of hidan and stopped him.

"what are you fucking doin now bitch? we need to go now" Hidan grumbled with a upset look in his eyes.

"They can wait this mission was the same thing i did as my day job back then with kaja but i have a quick surprise for you..."

Once i said that i shoved him against the wall and went infront of him now noticing how much taller he was than me which was a he looked down on me he went away form the wall and started walking to tobi's room leaving me there clue less to what just i slowly walked to kaja's room and when i entered she was on the floor laughing he ass off while itachi was smirking at this impossible sight.

"Well looks like your having fun and you guys hurry we need to get to tobi's room in time or we wont be able to find ivan fast enough." I said with a hint of saddness in my voice. i mean this was going to take almost all of my willpower to kill my ex boyfriend and my current boyfriend. No one ever thinks about what i am on the inside , jsut because i may look like nothing effects me but i mean who wouldnt think that when your a sadist and a machosist? I just really wonder why hidan hasnt been talking to me since we got the mission...

Hidan's POV

I dont think she gets why i am like i am but then again i am one person that if you dont know me and understand me you think i am insain and form what i heard about karolin from kaja it is the same with her but hten again i should get going to Tobi's room ...When i entered tobi's room i saw karolin , kaja , and itachi all standing there looking at tobi as if htey were going to rip off his head any moment.

"GOD DAMMIT HIDAN WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG I WAS ALREADY PLANNIGN ON HOW TO KILL YOU IF YOU CAME LATER THAN THIS..." oh wow that bitch really hasnt changed but she does seem on edge and very pissed off...

"hmm what ever lets just go"

"not so easy there we have to go in groups of two and me , karolin and itachi have already decided who is going with who and plus the majority wins. i am going with itahci and you are going with karolin now i dont care what you do think or say but if you hurt karolin in any which way shape of form i will kill you and castrate you with the dullest spoon i can find... got it" Ok kaja is going pissy on me i just wonder what she means with hurt karolin who would hurt such a tiny girl that loves pain anyways? oh well jsut let me take this as a warning.

"hmmp ok so lets go first through the damn portal... so we can get this damn thing over with."

"hmm ok lets go and plus it might be a week and we are staying at my boyfirends place any way..."

i think i will kill that bitch if hse thinks that i will stay in HER boyfriends house she has got to be out of her mind..."

time skip 3 hours

Me and karolin have been walking for about 2 hours now around this damned city... everyone is staring at us and guys keep cat calling at karolin. Thats it i was gonna stop this cat calling thing i wrapped my arm around karolin's shoulders and pulled her agaisnt me.

"what is this about now?"

"oh lets jsut say a certain fucking type of cat calling is getting on my damn nerves."

Karolin's POV

Great now he thinks he owns me...

"Ahh i see how it is"i raised my eyebrow and started chuckling until i saw the last person that i wanted to see today , escpecially with hidan and his arm around my shoulders. Lets jsut say my boyfriend is overly protective of me and if any other guy touches me they will get beat to a damn pulp.

"Um hidan if i were you i would let go of me right NOW" i kinda said the last part very loudly and got my boyfreinds attention , once he heard my voice he looked my direction. and when he spotted me his eyes grew wide... and kinda yelled my name a bit too loud..

"KAROLINNNN!" Mathias yelled as he hugged me almost squezzing the life out of me.

"YOUR CRUSHING ME DAMMITTTT!"

"Oh right sorry..."oh now he just spotted hidan giving mathias a death glare but why was he glaring... hmp beats me..

"um karolin can you please tell me who this man is and why he is looking at me as if he wants to kill me?" 

"oh this is hidan he is kinda um my OTHER partner in crime you could say - smirk- and he is looking at you like this becuase let me just say that he htinks i am his and olny his - winks at hidan- and can me and hidan stay with you? since we dont have a place to stay or anything" 

"ya sure by me but he gets to sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my room AWAY from him" great now the both of them are glaring at eachother and ? growling? what is this a fucking cat convention or something or who can growl better computition?

"-cough cough- Mathias first of all i AM YOUR girlfriend not his two i sleep where i want to sleep and plus i have my own room in your house anyways and third hidan is sleeping in my room ok?"

"Fine with me but dont be surprised if this old man rapes you...-glares at hidan- AND for you eyes if you touch her i will not hesitate to kill you in fornt of her."

"As if you could kill me and trust me i had my hands all over her already... - smirks-" Why did he jsut sya that cause now i could swear if looks could kill the whole world would have been anilated by the look on mathias face.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING FOR FUCKS SAKE! it is really getting on my damn nerves!Now can we jsut get to your house mathias i think i still have some clothes there from last time iwas at your house and can we please go to that Red Lobster i hadnt had anythng to eat other than ramen and some of those anbu pills or what ever you call them"

"same here i am fucking straving like a Uchiha that d idint have dango in a whole year..."

Kaja's POV

It has been a little more than 4 hours form what i can tell since me and itachi came here and so far we had to run fromm packs of itachi fangirls who were litterly trying to rape him.

"I am now coming to hate fangirls..." mumbled itachi as quilty as possible sos no earching fan girl would here him

" i know what you mean i have guys running after me quite alot it creeps me out BIG TIME..."

"well i can understand there logic i mean who wouldnt run after a girl like you?"

"is that a retorical question or do you want me to answer that?"

"I'd like to see you try and answer that"

"hmm ok but before we answer it we are going to play a little game of hide and seek if you find me you'll get your answer and a place to stay and if you dont find me you'll jsut have to keep searching... does that sound good to you?"

"It sounds better than good ..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

**kaja's POV **

"sounds better than good..."

After Itachi said that i ran towards Karolin's BF house so i could hide in the air vent but if only i would remember the way to his house...Aha found it. as i entered the house i already heard someone i walked into the kitchen i saw a overly pissed off karolin , lets jsut say she cooks with alot of passion and even more when she is pissed off that is kinda how she works off the steam in her head when she is mad and not trying to rip off someone's head.

"hey karolin what are you making?" It was quite a bad idea to say that because i saw 3 buthcer knives and 4 steak knives launched at me and a pan ready to hit my i dodged all of the above.

"WHAT THE HELL KAJA DONT FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"hmm what are you making?"

"Ultra spicy curry with a side of GUESS what more fucking curry"

"sounds extremly good why are you in such a bad mood?"

"oh lets jsut fucking say hidan and my BF hate eachother with A BURNING passion... and wont stop fighting and can you spy on them through the air vents? they are in the living room..."

"sure why not i am hiding from itachi anyways he still hasnt found me -smirk-"

"good cause i want you to see what i will do next to let go of so anger and plus if this doesnt work out the way i want it will still get be back to the start which is kinda not a bad idea either."

**Karolin's POV **

As i walked to my room and went through the drawers looking for a pair of short shorts and a tight tank .com/cgi/set?id=43123136&.locale=nl . I then went into the bathroom to change into my outfit and get ready to make 2 certain men go mad ;).

"All ready" i said to myslef and look myslef over in the mirror.

"Play time" i tehn also said to myslef with a smirk. i took out my walky talkie.

"kaja do you read me?"

"loud and clear! what are you going to do?"

"it's a surprise you really will laugh your ass off jsut make sure that you dont give yourslef away... Got it? "

"ahaha ok make your entrence and sit between the two who are sitting on the coach.."

"Thanks over and out"

As i walked into the living room i saw that both hidan and mathias glaring at eachother and also sitting no oppisite ends of the sofa... this was gonna get good.

I sat myslef in the middle of the sofa getting the attention of both hidan and my BF. I then looked over at both of them twice. and sat myslef in my boyfriends lap and i started making out with him while hidan's mouth was hanging wide open in shock and he was also glaring daggers at me. Mission acomplished i thought to myslef with a smirk. I could hear kaja luaghing her ass off at the sight of a shell shocked hidan so i ended the scence...

"Come on mathias lets leave him here and take this to the bedroom." i said to mathias in a wishper but also loud enough for hidan to here i got up i grabbed my BF hand and pulled him up with me and i strutted with my BF following me to the bedroom.

"Karolin what are you doing?" Mathias said as i walked into the room.

"what do you mean 'what am i doing'?"

"why did you just make out with me infront of 'HIM?"

"To prove a point..."

"And that point would be?"

"The point is that hidan thinks im his and that is going to change..." I smirked Mission 2 completed now just to make mathias trust me enough again so i can kill him and get some info from him...

"Ahh so 'Old Man' thinks he can have you i guess we will have to change that... "

"sorry mathias can't right now i have to finish cooking the curry"

"What you get me horny and ditch me?Your a damn tease!"

"Of course i am!"

As iwalked int the living room i saw hidan sulking in the corner like a little child.

"Hey hidan get up food is ready and stop being all depressed because i made out with my boyfreind" -.- i said and hidan looked at me , got up and walked past me with more arrogence than i have ever seen.

**after dinner**

"has itachi found you yet Kaja?" i said with a smirk on my face...

"No sa-" Kaja was cut off by the door swining open and Itachi pushing all his weight agaisnt the door , but what cuahgt my attention was that his clothes were shreded and his sharigan activated and he was also panting.

"what the fuck happend to you?''

"Fangirls! thats what happend!"

"Kaja itachi doesnt notice that he has found you , your a lucky basterd!"

Itachi then walked up to kaja and dragged her off to a room and hopefully not is when hidan came into the living room and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and carried me away like i was a potato sack -.-' and dragged me into a the walk in closet in mathias's room.

"hidan what the hell are you doing?" i looked up at him with a questioning look.

"getting my revenge on Mathias and punishing you..." he said with a sadistic smile when he looked down at me.

"ahh so HOW are you planning on punishing me?"

"Like this"Hidan then crashed his lips on to mine and pushed me against the wall , whilst pinning my hands above my head with his left hand , while his right hand was pulling my tank top over my head and pulling off my shorts. To only leave me in my lacy underwear and lacy bra that hidan got me oh so long ago.

"Oh i see you like what i choose for you?" I of course did not reply because if i did i will only arouse him more.

"No answer i see , well lets take care of that shall we..."

Hidan kissed up and down my neck searching for my soft spot and he soon found it...making me moan loudly into the quite soon took of his cloak and his pants leaving him only in his boxers... ( you can imagine what happens next)

**Kaja's POV  
><strong> 

As itachi dragged me into Mathias's room we started making out and i was thinking something similiar to *HOLY FUCKED UP SHIT! CLUSTERFUCKKKKK!*but considering the situation i coulndt even think straight i mean i am here NOW only in my bra and panties laying on a bed with itachi shirtless and only in boxers on top of me! this was like a dream come true for me.

"Ready..." Itachi said questioning me , or more or less ordering me...( you can also guess what happens ... cough -kaja-couhg - laid- cough)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>3 hours later<strong>

I was laying on the bed with my head on itachi's chest panting.

"that was amazing..." panted itachi

I slowly nodded. As i was about to fall asleep i heard the door opening...

**Karolin's POV**

I was now sitting in the closet panting.. i had already put back on my shorts and tank top , and hidan already had his cloak back Hidan opened the door slighty and looked out to see if the coast was clear he closed the door again slighty and looked at me with his face as pale as a ghosts.

"karolin we have a probelm..."

"And that would fucking be?"

"well lets jsut fucking say that a certain to poeple did it in this room..."

"And who would that be?"

"Itachi and kaja..."

O.o was my only reaction. We then heard a loud scream from what sounded like 3 poeple screaming but who? As hidan walked out of the closet with me following to see what happend i saw something that i thought i would never see in my life...

My BF , Itachi , Kaja , Hidan and I were all standing in the same room staring at Mathias looked at me and hidan his jaw dropped.

"Karolin did you ahh umm fuck him?"

"Hahahahaha funny you should ask..."

"Yes i fucked her got a damn problem with it?"

"Um GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM BOTH OF YOU! KAJA YOU STAY HERE I NEED TO TALK WITH THE BOTH OF YOU TOO!"

"Some woke up in the wrong vagina this morning..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HIDAN BEFORE I BEAT YOU WITH A FUCKING CROWBAR! AND CASTRATE YOU WITH A FORK!"screamed Mathias... well he has snapped nad thta really isnt a good thing all i am going to say is that he is very well known for his tempar and when he gets pissed off...

**Kaja's POV**

Oh boy this wasnt gonna be good and plus he stole my line...

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU DOING IN _**MY **_ BED!"

"Fucking what else do you think..." itachi spoke...

"OUT THE BOTH OF YOU I WIL SLEEP ON THE COACH TODAY!"

i got my shirt on and my pants and bolted towards karolins room along with itachi... this was going to be a long mission...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Karolin's POV **

After me and hidan left towards my room I saw kaja and itachi bolt in front of us into my room and lock the door.

"Kaja open the damn door!"

After I said that kaja pocked her head out of the door and looked around to see If the coast was clear then dragged me and hidan into my room.

"Karolin now I know who mathias reminds me of! Spoke Kaja.

"And who the fuck would that be?"

"Remember hetalia?"

"Well no shit Sherlock of course I do… what about it."

"Well we are in Sweden are we not?"

"get to the damn point…"

"Mathias is the name of Denmark and he looks like Denmark , get it now?"

Holy shit am I really that stupid to NOTICE that! Oh well I get to save the fun for later… bu ti wonder if he responds to Denmark , proabably not , hmmp I will try that later.

"Anyways you guys wanna play a game with mathias? I know something that will calm him down easily…"I hinted to kaja ahhaha she knew what I was up to but then again hidan and itachi were clue less to the fact that we were gonna do.

"Is it the game I think you mean?"

"Of course it is kaja."

"what the fuck are you two bitches talking bout?"

"Lets just say it is gonan be VERY VERY fun for the five of us"I winked at hidan when I said that.

"And what is this game precisely called?"

"Itachi lets just say when karolin has a mission , she doesn't have a plan , which means you DO NOT question her mission. Oh and the game is called clubbing"

"Hahahaa karolin seriously? Clubbing but aren't we on a fucking mission to get this 'Ivan'?"

"Hidan one thing you should know about me is that no matter what I do I get my mission done and if I were you I would get ready to go partying because when I party I party hard or I don't party at all…"

"Code Crimson , Case # 666!"Kaja yelled.

"what the hell is that spose to fucking mean?"Questioned hidan.

"Lets just say that if something is code crimson it involes lots of partying and depending on the number it means something different so for this case it would be 666 which means clubbing and murder , or a deal with the devil."

"guys get ready now…"

As hidan and itachi went to the living room me and kaja went to my closet… I grabbed out a dress , shoes and a black hair bow , kaja took out a black t-shirt and black pants. We both then headed towards the bathroom to get changed , do our makeup and hair.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later**

Me and kaja finally happy with what we were wearing and our makeup and hair looked in the mirror. .com/cgi/set?id=43160423&.locale=nl

and .com/cgi/set?id=43160720&.locale=nl

"Lookin good kaja now time to bribe mathias and search for hidan and itachi…"

"good cause iwas getting bored watching you do your hair and plaster yourself in makeup like you do everytime we go clubbing"

"your not much better when it comes to your hair now lets move it…"

As me and kaja went to the living room we found hidan and itachi playing poker along with me this was something completely new , because mathias would never play poker even if his life depened on it and he would never play it with two guys he hated… I wonder what itachi and hidan did to bribe him to play poker.

"COUGH COUGH HMM HMM COUGH COUGH!" Kaja caught there attention.

"What the fuck do you wa-" Hidan cut himself off while itachi stared at kaja and mathias nad hidan stared at me. Lets just say itachi, hidan, mathias had there mouths hanging on the floor out of utter shock of our dramatic change in appearance.

"Like what you see hidan and mathias?"

"ME wanna fucking touchy sexy babe" Hidan and Mathias said at the same time which made my grin grow even larger.

"No one is touching this bitches"I grinned as they both pouted at me with puppy dog eyes.

**Kaja's POV **

To me it seemed as if Itachi was shocked by my appearance. I am thinking this due to the fact that Itachi had a little bit of drool on the corner of is mouth and he seemed to be looking at me up and down every five seconds.

"Itachi can you stop staring at me? It makes me nervous…"

"Why would someone not want to look at someone so …. Um smexxy?"

"no seriously weasel stop staring at me or you wont get any dango for a whole 2 months.."

"Fine…"Itachi mumbled a little bit mad`.

"so anyways are you guys ready? Cause me and kaja may have to leave without you guys… but I don't think you would have as much fun sitting around here and just talking compared to have a good time clubbing…but it up to you" Karolin trailed off using her 'persuasive' voice which if you ask me was more seductive than persuasive….

"Give us 10 minutes and we will be ready" They said in sinc…

10 minutes later

While me and karolin were sitting on the sofa watching deleted scences from scream 1,2,3,and 4 , we heard some insain laughter behind us.

"What was that?"Karolin shivered as she spoke.

"Proabably hidan going insaine once again."But I was proved wrong when I looked over my shoulder towards the hallway.

There stood Itachi , Hidan and Mathias grinning…. When Karolin saw the way those 3 were dressed she got a nosebleed…

"Um kaja BE R FUCKING B"

"Hmmm"

Well there goes karolin with a nosebleed…Itachi looked epicly sexy well that was a understatement , I mean imagin itachi standing there in a sexy pose grinning and looking hotter than the hottest guy on earth shirtless… just think about it.

"Um kaja you can stop staring at me now" Oh fuck he caught me staring at him , great I might as well die now cause after seeing this you WOULD be ready to die. I am that happy.

"umm ya oh right cough cough"

"Where the fuck is Karolin? And why did karolin just run off like that holding her nose?" Hidan said confused.

"OH that lets just say It is something you would not understand.." Karolin came back in eye'ing hidan and Mathias.

"Well I think we should be leaving if we want to get into the clubs"

**At the club**

**Karolin's POV **

So far I was having the time of my life . I mean who wouldn't when you got to hot guys dancing with you? One at the back and the other in the front! Right now I didn't even see where kaja went with itachi since they left after like the 3rd song came on . But back to the point the song on right now was SexToyz by brokencyde which was one of my favorite bands at the what I could tell both mathias and hidan liked the song. Right now hidan was behind me while his hands were on my waist while mathias hand his hands on my hips. Hidan was sexy dance me from behind and Mathias was doing the same infront of me.

"Enjoying yourself Karolin?"Mathias whispered seductively in my ear.

"Damn right I am" I whispered back to him.

I then turned around to face hidan as the new song started now it was Diz is rager dude by Brokencyde again.

"Im gonna be right back karolin"Mentioned Mathias as he left towards the back of the club

That is when I put my arms around hidan's neck and dirty danced… if you know what I mean ;).

**Mathias's POV **

I swear someday I will kill that hidan person. He thinks he can just steal my karolin from me. He looks like he bleached his hair and is wearing eye contacts. But I am still wondering where karolin found that man whore and why she brought him here with her.

"Hey have you seen kaja?"

When I turned around I saw itachi.

"No why did she go MIA again." I said blankly because to me this was nothing new , kaja always went MIA when ever we went clubbing along with karolin so if kaja was gone then so was karolin….OH SHIT NOT AGAIN!

"Itachi we have a problem… you see when kaja goes missing karolin will be with her which means that the code they said before which would be Code crimson Case#666 , to clarify crimson is the colour of blood which means that they will kill someone and then if I am correct 666 means that they will party and stealth in there code lingo which then all in all means that they will assinate someone while they go clubbing and the clubbing is just to cover up and make sure that they wont be suspected… great now they are on a damn killing spree…GET HIDAN!"

"hmm ok"

Great why the hell did they have to go on a killing spree now… -.-'


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Kaja's POV **

As me and kaja were doing some par cur to warm up for the later events we went to our hidden tree house in the forest near the club we went to. As we reached the tree house I took out my bow and arrow while Karolin took out her Falcon sniper rifle that she had got from her father on her 14th birthday she also took out a cold steel medieval dagger encrested with Celtic ruins and a blood is when I took out my short swords and attached it to my waste and the arrows and bow to my back.

"Kaja I wonder if they will notice that we are gone…"

"they might but I will make sure that they don't cause us any problems while we assainate our 3 targets."

"Oh ya what are they called again?"

"if I remember correctly they're names are Ivan Braginski , Francis Bonnefoy , and Brandon Howard…"

"ok from the information I have gotten from pein Ivan our mafia boss is in a nearby hotel along with our targets that we are spose to kill for the mafia boss" Said karolin in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Ironic how we have to kill for the mafia still and then kill the Russian mafia boss… I think we may have to switch to the italien mafia…"

"Good idea cause the whole Russian mafia will be after us then."

"lets go we need to get this over with."

"Right'"

As me and karolin climbed a high church looking for the hotel that they were staying in karolin stopped walking on the roof of the cathedral and looked straight onto the street to see no other than hidan , mathias , and itachi yelling out our names.

"SHIT LETS GO AND GET THIS DONE QUICK!We need to tell them not to look for us dammit why the fuck did this have to happen now…"

"I don't know but lets get down there quickly and get them back up here."

"ok"

Me and karolin then jumped down about 50 feet and landed on the hard surface on the ground in front of hidan , mathias and itachi.

"Where did you bitches go and why the fuck are you on a damn killing spree what the fuck is going on? AGAIN!"

"Mathias take them back to your house and do something or anything , me and karolin are quite busy at the moment trying to find our next targets for the mafia and for another mission so make sure they stay quite…"

"No problem but next time at least tell me what your planning."

"we did you just didn't get it at first , we said the code which you know all to well and you still weren't able to fit it in your tiny brain that we were on a mission. Sometimes I wonder why your mother didn't swallow…" Karolin was not explaining to Mathias on how stupid he can be , but that is what they had in common they always did that with each other.

"KAROLIN!"

"huh?"

"we have to leave now before are targets move…"

"oh ok cya guys later , ahhahahaha this is gonna be a blood bath….The more blood the better."

"Hurry up you sadistic basterd!"

Man sometimes I really had to say that karolin can get on my nerves big time. I mean I want to get this over with but then again karolin wants to roll around in her victims blood and some other sadistic we jumped to the top of the church again I found the roof of the hotel.

"Karolin the hotel is over there you get the roof entrance and I get the main entrance. They're rooms are on the 4th floor 3rd hallway to the right."

"No problem."

As I headed off to the hotel with karolin beside me we split our paths once we were at the roof top of the hotel. Before karolin left I told her not to make a mess this time and she seemed upset that she coulnt make her killings messy which she usually does.

"Grrr fine then but don't expect there not to be a few puddles of blood and a messed up corpse."

"Just keep things fairly neat , I feel sorry for the people who have to clean up your messes you make."

"yaya what ever"

And then karolin headed off to the roof entrance as I jumped off the hotel about 30 feet down. When My feet and one of my hands landed on the hard assfault floor I walked into the hotel. I first went to the lobby and waited for a maid to pass by. When the coast was clear and no one was in the lobby only me and the maid I killed her and put on the maid outfit that she had on. I then traveld to the fourth floor towards ivan's room knowing he trusted me the most. I knocked on his door.

"Enter"

As I entered into the room light by a small lamp to my right Ivan turned was not going to be easy for me because I was use to killing someone directly and not keeping them alive but that is going to change because I had to make sure that he was still alive when we returned to the other world.

"Ahh Kaja Franzlova nice to see you , you have killed the targets ,da?"

"The targets have been killed by my partner who should be here shortly"

"good. What have you came here for then ?"

"To disscuss the new mission for my partner and I , you have one set out da?'' I said trying to hide that fact that he was going to be killed in a week or he could say anything I heard a shot coming from a few doors over and then crazy laughter and some words that went along the lines of.

"BHAHAHAHHAAA FUCKER YOUR BRAINS ARE ALLOVER THIS ROOM ENJOY THE SIGHT AS I ROLE IN YOUR BLOOD BITCH MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Karolin Howard has annilated the last target da?"

"Yes "

"Oh no no my child called me Ivan Da?"

"Ok umm Ivan"

"Much better my child much better"Now I just got to wait till karolin gets here…

"Can I come in ?"

"Da , Karolin , Da" and speak of the devil...she is finally is here now time to capture Ivan and bring him back to Mathias's entered the room drenched in blood. Her face was covered in blood her pants were covered in blood ( karolin changed at the tree house). And her hands and arms and legs were also covered in blood or ONLY two victims. Now time to set our plan in action. I looked at karolin and nodded my head twice meaning shoot him but don't kill karolin held the gun in her hand she quickly shot him in both of his legs and both of his arms making sure that he was unable to move and then I took out an arrow dipped in a substance that will keep him knocked out for about 3 days.

"That was easier than I thought it would be but now my clothes are ruined! DAMMIT!Brandon put up one hell of a fight tough… That is why his room is messed up and and my clothes are fucked up like they are…"

"Show me the room I want to see what the mess is like"

"ok"

Once we arrived at the room I looked around to see a sickening sight… The man's stomach was ripped out and spread across the floor , his head was decapitated , his skull was cracked open showing the brain to see that bits of it were missing and proably some where in the room , his limbs were bents in every which way to show signs of a fight.

"karolin did you have to do this?Plus pein wants to see our killings and what we did! DAMMIT DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO SHIT LIKE THIS!"

"Oh well he put up a fight and stop going bipolar fucker."

"hmm your right and oh well my demon got the worst of me once again."

"lets take ivan back to mathias's place now…"

"alright.."

I do have to say that this is gonna be a long night caring Ivan all the way to Karolin's BF's house…. Great! Whata is gonna happen next…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Karolin's POV

When me and kaja arrived at mathias's house with ivan mathias gave me a look like 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON'.

"don't give me that look mathias…"

"What it looks like you took a bath in blood and are dragging a guy behind you that is STILL alive how and am I not spose to give you that look!"

"Just don't give me that look I am in a bad mood already because I didn't get to kill this fucker…"

Just to make my mood worse itachi and hidan entered the room and stared at me.

"what the hell are you looking at you man whores…"

"What did you do now? For one your fucking covered in damn blood. Two you are dragging a guy behind you that is in a coma and 3 you look like you went insane and went on a killing spree."

"I can tell you that the last part is true along with all the other parts but I AM NOT IN THE DAMN MOOD , got It"

"Oh ok I see how the fuck it is" When I heard what hidan said I glared at him. I was planng on how to kill him but hten again it would show no use since he IS immortal.

"Leave her alone hidan before she finds a way to kill you…" Thank god kaja shut that ass hole up. But now I just wanna relax and have a nice shower.

"Kaja if you need anything I will be in my room , trying to get off all of this blood."I said with a glance towards hidan who was now conversing with Matthias. 

"oh and one last thing kaja , Start planning a party and a few pranks for when we get back to the akatsuki so we can have some damn fun"

"Heh That's a good idea… I have a very very good idea for the games" Kaja noted with a satisfied smirk in hidan's direction.

"Oh ya and we are playing some poker today again after I get out of the shower…"

"Got it boss cough cough strip cough cough poker cough cough?"

"you got that damn straight kaja"I winked at kaja to get ready for a game of strip poker.

As I was walking to my room I heard kaja yelling something along the lines of "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU GAY FAG AHHH GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HE-BITCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LET ME GOOO!"

Hmmp she is gonna have to deal with that herself since I am going to take a shower now.

After I got out of my shower with fresh washed hair and having cleaned myself of all the blood I put on my 'zombies need love too' tank top along with the matching I walked out of the room I slamed directly into someone's chest.

"OW what the fuck next time whatch where the fuck your going asshole"  
>"What the fuck biatch I am hiding from kaja if she finds me she will make me play poker AGAIN!"<p>

"What do you mean by again?" I said staring straight into Matthias's Ice blue eye's.

"Let me tell you…. THAT BITCH IS FUCKING INSAIN!"

"Now that I something you didn't have to tell me Matthias…" I grinned getting another idea from kaja's plan.

"What are you grinning about bitch?"

"come with me" I snickered . Kaja was a smart bastard and her plan was bullet I had to trap him in my room and then get hidan unless kaja all ready caught I dragged Matthias into my room. I heard a scream coming from the living room and a few words , let me just say that it sounded like hidan was getting raped by a chipmunk.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Um I think kaja followed through on her plan now just to do my end of it…" I looked at Matthias with innocent eye's starting to fill with mischiviousness.

"What the fuck are you up too karolin?"

"Oh you will find out soon enough my friend , soon enough so just be paitent with me here?"

"Grrr fine…"Said Matthias

Good now my plan was working now just to tie him to my bed some how…

"Matthias dwo you wemember were the handcuoffs wazz?" I ask using the best innocent voice I had , which was not very I said that a smirk grew on his face.

"Oh so you're a kinky one now?"

"Shut the hell up and give me the damn handcuffs so we can have a bit of fun!"

As he grabbed the red fluffy handcuffs that had a bit of lepord print on them from the time I messed with some super glue but that my dear readers is another story….

"Thanks Matt"

I said as he handed me the hand cuffs. I then pushed him onto the bed and cuffed him to the bed making sure he could not get away taking the key with me.

Kaja's POV

As I was walking towards the living room after I finished cuffing hidan to Matthias's bed I sat on the couch waiting for karolin to enter with a grin plastered on her face.

"Well your plan went on nicely now to drag them both to the living room and tie them to chairs mafia style" Oh so here comes karolin with a grin plastered on her face but then again the idea she had was a good one so we could have our fun messing with the two guys…

"I like the sound of that! Heh this reminds me of the time when we made people think I was a guy and that I died on DA , good time ,good times" I said grinning wider remembering the thought of that.

"Ya those we the days before the mafia bitch now the days before the mafia were messed up but funny at the same time so who do you want to drag in here cause I would go get hidan and you could go get mathias?"

"I will get mathias since hidan was about to rip my head off when I cuffed him to the bed."

"Ok looks like imam have a fun time with hidan…"Karolin grinned… oh god what was she up too now?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Kaja's POV**

As me and karolin split up to go and get mathias and hidan and bring them into the living room i noticed that karolin was grinning the whole time...Oh god what is she up too now?Oh well nevermind her but as i walked into the room mathias was in i saw him cuffed to the bed , in VERY kinky handcuffs with lepoard print!HHAHAHAAA now that is some funny stuff where did itachi go i havent seen him since i went off to capture hidan.

"KAJA UNCUFF ME NOW!"

" hehee not happen" i cruely grinned at mathias trying to figure out how to drag him all the way over to the living room without having him knock me out...

"Be right back..." I needed a certain itachi to help me get this blondly out into the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME! UNCUFF ME! KAJA!"

" I said i will be back" After i siad that i started my search for i was walking around the house looking for him i heard the house door open, I then snuck to the living room and then to the hallway...And saw Itachi heavly breathing with tatterd clothes and with a large bag in his hand.I stepped out into the light ot reveal myslef and the look on itachi's face was priceless as he came throuhg the door so all i could do was laugh my ass off.

"BHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA what happend to you? What is in that bag? Where were you?"

"Fangirls , party games , shopping..."

"Ahh i see kolkolkolkolkolkolkol , anyways what are the party games about?"

" Later on today..."

" Ahh ok and i need you help to drag matthias out into the living room , he is really heavy and i can't handle that monkey by myself."

"hm" I the walked with itachi to the room that Matthias was held hostage in. After me and Itachi had somewhat silenced Matthias we dragged him out of the room. Itachi holding onto his arms and i holding onto his we made it into the living room we dropped Matthias onto the i was about to walk into the kitchen i saw karolin in a bunny custome...

"Karolin what are you going to do?" As i said that a smirked appeared on her face and she gave me a look as if she was gonna do somehtng to hidan.

" Let me just say that i wont be carrying hidan in here"

" Oh god... Just dont get preg on me..."

"I WONT FUCk HIM! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Yes i am crazy but your not much get him into the living room"

"On it boss" I hate it when karolin mocks me , it just anyos the living shit out of me...

**Hidan's POV**

As i saw karolin come into the room where she had captured me , I noticed what she was wearing and to tell the thruth it made me fucking horny as hell...Man did hse look fucking sexy as jashin wouldnt sacrafice that sexy bitch.

"Hidan you are coming with me"Why does she have to talk like that is jsut makes me more and more horny! I better get some today or imma get pissed off...She is such a damn tease. Like that one fucking time where she made me horny as fuck when i first met her and then i didnt get some!Damn tease i wonder how Matthias put up with her...

" Only if i get some... I mean have you ever noticed how much of a fucking tease you are? How the fuck does Matthias put up with you!"

"Hida-kun don't bwe so mwean..." Ohh great now she is using her damn kid voice! and giving me puppy dog eyes...I MUST RESIST! She even gave me a nick name!Ahhh i give up this is driving me insain...

"Now come with me since you said you give up..." OH shit is said that outloud! FUCK MY LIFE! As Karolin strutted out of the room and i followed staring at her ass the whole time and at her little bunny tail bobing up and down as she strutted towards the living we entered i saw matthias kncked out on hte floor and kaja sitting on itachi's lap watching scream's deleted scene's...

"COUGH -COUGH- I got hidan boss." Boss? Was she on a mission? What is going on here now?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Kaja's POV **

As Karolin came into the living room with hidan trailing her like a lost puppy dog.

"-COUGH-COUGH- I got hidan boss" It was about time that she came here i was sitting here with itachi for about a half an hour and NOW she comes with him drooling after her!Oh well now itachi's plan goes into action.

"Hey why is matthias unconcious on the floor? And what is your plan boss?"

" I had to knock him out with itachi to shut him up and it is not my plan but itachi's...Karolin me and you are going to your room to talk about the plan while itachi puts his side of the plan in action."

" Ok this better be good"As me and karolin were heading to her room in the house i started explian the plan to her.

"So the plan is to have a costume party at this means we invite every guy or chick we know to the party me and itachi and you will go and ge the alcohol and other stuff while hidan and matthias call the poeple and decorate."

"Sounds good to me but should i call the poeple from my LBB or my normal one?"

"Both , plus our goal is too hit another target that goes to our itachi bought a drinking game and we already have vodka here along with baily's. So all we need to get is some other stuff like chanpange and we and we need new costume's cause our akatsuki cosplay stash is already old and used."

"What/who are you going to go as?"

"I dont know yet but i might as well go as Toshiro since i have the ice wings like him i just need to kimono and a wig and contacts."

"Hmm good idea i think i might go as umm maybe Female PRUSSIA!"

"Ya but then you would need a wig and the clothes which i think you can buy at this one store , and you would need to get contacts too."

" ya ok when are we going shopping for the stuff?"

"Now so get OUT of that PB bunny suit and change to somethign more 'normal' if you can"

" Ok brb" ( karolin really says the letters of brb)

15 min later

After karolin FINALLY finsished getting changed into something more normal we headed out to the coplay shop. To go buy our costumes nad wigs.

" OMG this is going to be so fun trying on these cotumes and the party is gonna be so much fun i just really hope it does not end like my birthday or atleast we wont get into the hospitail like that one time."

"Ha ha good times i remember when you were so drunk you ran into a low branch of a tree and you feel and got knocked out for 1 day" Man i miss those days but now was we were at the cosplay sho we headed off into the bleach i walked in the long row of costumes i spotted toshiro's captain's cloak and his other parts of his clothes and his wig and contacts.I walked over to karolin and saw that she had found the most revealing FM. Prussia cosplay cotume she could possibly find , she also had found the wig and contacts.

" Karolin seroiusly is that! what your gonna wear?"

" Yes" she giggeld proudly at her coustume grinning like a idiot

"Well then lets get changed and meet me infront of the mirror when your done changing and putting on the wig"

"Ok but be prepared for me to get a laugh attack at you looking like toshiro but you could always go as itachi?"

"I'll be fine and plus one sharigann user is enough in THIS world..."

"Ya you got a good point so meet at the mirror"

"Hai" i sid to karolin and then we both parted to get changed into our costumes to see what we looked like in them before we buy them.

After i had completly changed into my toshiro outfit i went outside to see karolin flirting with the store clirk who was grinning and had his arm around her waist.

"COUGH COUGH i am really sorry to interupt but that is my girlfriend , NOW LET GO OF HER!"Holy shit how did matthias get here? AND itach!

"Oh hey Matthias!" She just ran up and hugged him.

"Karolin you know i am still here" I said trying to get karolin's attention away from her 'boyfreind'.

"Oh ya kaja ahhaha whoops hahahaa you look JUST LIKE TOSHIRO HOLY SHIT! well minus the fact that your not short like he is but ya You look GREAT!"

"Ya and you look like the female version of prussia and you act like him too" I said getting kinda freaked out by my german freind (she is really german).The resemblance was kinda freaky from what i could i looked at itachi i saw his jaw dropped and he was staring at me trying to find the person inside of the costume.

"Kaja is that you?"

"ya why? You don't regonize me do you? Do you recognize me now?" i said on the last art i activated my tattoo and brought forth my ice wings just adding to the classic toshiro look minus the tale and hands and stuff.

"hmm"

" i take that as a yes but me and karolin are gonna get changed again and pay for this stuff...Meet you guys out here again?"

"ya" Said karolin , itachi and mathias in sync.

After i got changed i came out to find all 3 of them there talking about what types of alcohol they want to buy...

"So i was thinking of buying some crown royal , Barcardi , captain morgans more vodka and ALOT more wiskey , brandy and baily's and of course some coke and beer and water and some shampagne." Finished karolin as matthias wrote on a list writing down every thing she said.

"How do you know about all that alcohol when your onyl 16?" Oh there goes itachi

"Oh ya the parties that i have been to and tv XD"

"hmm ok" Itachi gave karolin his typical emotionless expression but his eyes were filled with shock.

"Hold it i have a question! did you guys leave hidan ALONE!"

" Um ya why?"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Screamed me and karolin in sync knowing that hidan was going to proably go out and rape and sacrafice poor teenage girls...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Hidan's POV **

After Matthias and Itachi left me alone at his apartment I went into Karolin's and Kaja's room ( Karolin and kaja are now sharing because of itachi and hidan) and started looking in her closet.

"Hmm I wonder what that bitch has in her closet…" As I opened the closet I saw 8 Akatsuki cloaks , 14 wigs , and a few ninja shoes and a section with clothes that were only black clothes were in and most of them were either shorts , tank tops, cargo pants , or sweat shirts.

"Holy shit does this chick not wear any damn color?" Right as I said that Karolin bolted along with kaja in through the door and right infornt of me and closed the door of the closet and looked me dead in the eyes. What the hell is wrong with this bitch! She was red as a damn tomato and was mere inches away from me looking as if she was about to kill me.

"NEVER" Karolin yelled.

"GO" Kaja yelled.

"INTO"

"OUR"

"ROOM"

"AGAIN" They both screamed at once perfectly in sync.

"Oi! You bicthes calm the fuck down! It was just Karolin's closet!"

"THAT WAS JUST NOT A CLOSET NOT GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!"

"what is so special about a damned closet for jashin's sake?" I asked confused I mean it is just a damned closet right?

"GET! THE! FUCK!OUT!NOWWWW!"

"Tell me what is so special about that damned closet first!"

"Fine BUT under ONE condition! You HAVE to be Kaja's and my slave for …um let me think a-a-a-a-a-Kaja how long do you think?"

"how about 3 days"

"Good idea that means he has two days that we can embarrass him infornt of the whole Akatsuki!"OH shit I would rather die before being the slave of kaja and Karolin! This is not going to be good but then again I NEED to know what Is so amazing on that closet I mean there are normal things in it like ninja clothes and stuff minus the wigs I am guessing she is using those to hid herself and go in secret here in the public….

"Hidan are you even listening to what kaja was saying?"

"Huh what the fuck do you want OH ya and no I wasn't. What did she say?" Kaja and Karolin then high-five and broke out into wild laughter! What the hell was going on now!

**Karolin's POV **

AHHAHAHAAA HE SO FELL FOR IT! XD AHHAHAHAAHAA HE JUST MADE MY DAY!  
>"Kaja- AHAHAHHAA- Just told ya-AHAHHAHA- what is so 'amazing' on the closet XD so now you have to be our slave-_AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaH!"<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK? NO WAY IN HELL?"

"TOO LATE YOU ALREADY AGREED"

"WHAT I DID NOT!"

"Oh really? You said you WANT to know what is so 'amazing' about the closet and we said that you had to be OUR slave for 3 days and as I know you when you want to know something you will find a way to find it out! So to LATE HIDAN HAHAHAHAHHA!"

Oh man now I get to have my fun with him….MUAHAHAHAHAHHA this is going to be so funny to see his reaction MUAHAHAHHAAHA now to get itachi as Kaja's slave O.o omg that is going to be difficult but I WILL find a way!

**Kaja's POV **

I can tell that Karolin is up to something cause the only time she is lost in thought is when she is planning something….Now just to find out what that might be!

"Hey Karolin what are you up to know?" I asked Karolin after hidan left us in our room alone.

"OH how would you like to have itachi as YOUR personal slave?"

"Sounds good to me but how in world are we supposed to get him to be my slave I mean he would be my slave if only HELL would freeze over….and depends for what he would be my slave…."

"We shall see, we shall see!" Karolin mumbled ending with an evil laugh to end her moment….What the fire truck was she up too Hehehehe inside joke ( I am talking to you FrigidColdWinter!) Once me and Karolin got the costumes out of the bag and we both laid them on the bed and went to the bathroom to put in our contacts.

"Hey kaja when was the last time we used contacts or even DID Cosplay?"

"Um why the hell would I remember and plus you're going as fem. Prussia and somehow looks like a female version of hidan….."

"You just gave me A GREAT IDEA!Now just to find hidan since he is MY SLAVE"

**Karolin's POV **

Now just to find hidan somewhere and follow through on my twincest plan! MAUHAHAHHAHA

"Oh hidan where are you?" I said in an evil sing song voice trying to get Hidan's attention….Just then I ran straight into something and fell flat on my ass.

"HEY WATCH OUT WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE GOING NOW HELP ME THE FUCK UP!"

"Not happen…." Hold on I know that voice…..It was hidan HAHAHHA my plan goes into action right about NOW!

"Oh really? You are MY slave are you not? And come with me!"

I said as I got up by myself and started walking towards Kaja's/My room.

"You see Hidan this is a costume party and you DO NOT have a costume that is why I am 'asking' you to come with me…."

"No shit Sherlock , and I don't need a costume…."

"Oh wait till you see the benefits!" I said while walking into the room noticing that kaja was sitting in the corner trying to do something with a pentagram?

"Oi kaja I got him now to put my plan to work!"

"And your plan involves me how?"

"Help me chain him down….." I sad grabbing hidan by his arms and kaja grabbing his legs.

"OI YOU BITCHES PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! JASHIN WILL SMITE YOU!MOTHER FUCKERS ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? PUT ME DOWN I WILL CUT BOTH OF YOU INTO STEAKS AND FEED YOU TO ZET—WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? OWWWWWW HEY DO NOT TOUCH ME THERE! TAKE THOSE OFFF!"

I could tell you right now that my ears are really about to fall off so I started talking.

"Just do sexy no jutsu and put these on after I unchain you from my bed." I said as I threw a Fem. Prussia costume nest to him on the bed.

"I will be in the same costume so we are going as twins….And plus you do not have a choice in this so just do it." After I said that everything was silent even Hidan was quite. And when I looked over to him…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Karolin's POV**

**When I looked back at hidan I saw instead of a tall albino in a black t-shirt and crimson sweat pants but instead a albino girl wearing a black t-shirt and crimson pants sleeping chained to my bed.**

"**Um did hidan already do sexy no jutsu kaja?"**

"**Ya weren't you paying attention?"**

"**No , but lets un chain hidan from the bed and give him a female name."**

"**Ok"**

**As me and kaja unhooked 'hidan' from the bed we got the extra red contacts and the Cosplay costume and put them in the I was about to go wake 'hidan'up she opened her eye's and sat up in my as I was about to say something 'hidan'started messing with her 'bodyparts'.**

"**Oh these are squishy! How the hell do you chicks live with these things! Oh and MY DICK IT IS GONE! I HAVE NOTHING SWIMMING IN MY PANTS!"**

"**That sounds just like something you would say karolin."kaja said laughing her ass off at the similarities… I can tell you that this is not as funny as you may think It is. He was messing with his boobs and staring at himself IN MY room. **

"**Kaja like you wouldn't say the same thing if this happened to you."**

"**True , true but then again I would never do that."**

"**Oh and hidan give yourself a different name I would suggest going by the name of MIRANDA or MIRABELLA…"**

"**I will be then MIRABELLA!I SOUND AS IT I ATE CHALK AND BREATHED HELIUM! THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!"**

"**Oh ya and Mirabella you will have to borrow one of my bra's and underwear , AND do not think I am happy bout this but this is also part of my plan."**

"**Oh ok I will enjoy going threw your bra's and panties seeing what type of stuff you wear…Oh and what is this plan called?"**

"**Twin-cest…" I grinned widly alarming Mirabella.**

"**So we are gonna be 'twins'?"**

"**yes" my grin got wider and so did his for some reason …**

"**And we are gonna do 'incest'"**

"**Yes…"**

"**so we get to make out INFRONT of Matthias?"**

"**Um yes…What are you getting at hidan"Holy crap he was already 20 steps ahead of me! How was this possible I mean my plan was bullet proof but then again this IS hidan we are talking about…**

"**What I am getting at is that I will be able to make out with the hottest girl in this place! That is what I am getting at and I mean itachi might as well have his fun with kaja since I know he will get drunk off of his ass during the party along with kaja!"**

"**I WILL NOT! HIDAN I CAN TAKE MORE ALCOHOL THAN YOU…"Hissed kaja towards hidan. Oh no it might as well be a drinking contest before the party ,eh? **

"**Be right back people.." As I left towards my closet to get out something for hidan to wear I saw someone zoon past me and open the closet nad start digging in my bra's and panties.**

"**Hidan what are you doing?" I glared at him , I mean I was not about to let him go into my closet AGAIN and dig in my stuff!**

"**Oh karolin remember this?" He said as he help up the panties and bra that he bought me back in the hidden rain village.**

"**Don't remind me…" He then continued grinning and going threw my undergarments within a few minutes he had a nosebleed and held up something I thought was GONE for GOOD and hoped no one would was my own very personal 'vibrator' I got from mathias this x-mas. This is the exact thing I was dreading hidan to see along with anyone else other than kaja cause she already knew about it.**

"**Oh what do we have here?Kinky much?"**

"**Hidan Put That Down NOW! OR I SWEAR I WILL TAKE A SPOON AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU STAY A FEMALE FOR GOOD! GOT IT !"**

"**You are one kinky little girl I must say…!"**

"**I GOT IT FROM MATTHIAS FOR X-MAS DAMMIT NOW PUT IT AWAY!"**

"**Oh I see how it is , you and get it on? You have bad taste I must men that your choice in me I mean that must have been your best choice yet!"**

"**Hidan AHAHHA I would leave her alone now and just get ready XD HAHHHA"**

"**Hmmp fine bitch your are gonna have the night of your life tonight…"**

"**I Do Not Care now just get dressed in this and put in these contacts and put on these shoes..."**

"**Hmmp whatever I will change in the bathroom so if anyone wants ANYTHING I will be in there"Hidan left with a wink towards me and I me and kaja were changing into our Cosplay costumes we both noticed the door to our room and the bathroom door open at the same time.**

"**Oh shit MATTHIAS AND HIDAN ARE COMING IN!"As I said that me and kaja ran and slide under my bed and opened a little hidden door underneath my bed and went into the hidden room with our other stuff. This was the room were me and kaja built ourselves and this was the first room we would go to (knowing that it was safe) to get away from the world and drown in our fantasie's , you could also say this was one of the largest Cosplay stashes you would find hidden in this whole city.I remember when me and kaja first built this , I was only 14 and she was only 15 and by then we already had 2 huge suitcases full of Cosplay costumes that we had hidden from the mafia and other people , but by now this place was nothing but a huge closet filled with the best quality Cosplay costumes you could find within 3 hours of here and no one knew of it.**

"**Long time no see"Mummbled kaja under her breath and she went to the 'weapons wall' were all of our real and fake weapons were.**

"**You got that damn straight kaja. Well anyways lets get dressed before that pyscho path finds us."**

"**Good idea." Said kaja.**

**After we got dressed and went out of the room and back into my bedroom we saw something that was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my whole entire life.**

**Matthias was hitting on and trying to kiss 'Mirabella' and get her number and not only that but a few other things…**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Karolin's POV

By a few things I mean like as in ass grabbing and a missing t-shirt leaving hidan only in one of my bra's.

"OI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

"Come on sexy I know you want to , just a little kiss? Come on Karolin isn't here right now , It won't hurt. I will go slow." As I heard Matthias say that to 'Mirabella' I snapped but quietly.

Kaja's POV

When Karolin was looking over to Matthias and hidan and she saw them doing that and heard Matthias say that i looked over at Karolin and saw that her eye's darkened by 3 shades of color and there was a tear of blood coming out of her left eye slowly trickling down her face and when she looked up at me her gaze softened knowing that i would try to calm her down. But then it hardened again. She left out of our little hiding place and walked up to them both.

"Cough cough Matthias forgetting something" She said with her head down and then looked up at Matthias showing her blood streaked face. Her voice came out in an almost smooth animalistic cry for war.

"K-K-Karolin i didn't see you there! Who is your little friend...Why is there blood on your face?"

"You want to know why you didn't see me? It is because you were trying to fuck 'Mirabella' in MY room , You want to know who my little friend is? I will tell you she is 'Mirabella' Who is actually Hidan..." She said in almost a whisper full of harsh tones and venom.

"This girl can NOT be hidan! Hidan is a guy and plus you did not answer my last question..." He said in a careful tone knowing that Karolin was about to blow any minute now.

"Do you want me to answer the question? About this blood on my face? About why i am crying BLOOD! WELL NEWS FLASH ASSHOLE I LOVED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME! Just because i seem heartless and cold does not mean i have forgotten how to love , and guess what i think i know someone else as a replacement for YOU! But what to do with you! What to do with you oh i have an idea!"

"Karolin don't do this , You will regret it you love him for fucks sake..." I said trying to calm Karolin. But i knew the was not going to work because she was already about to blow but as i knew her once she was pissed you should not try to calm her unless you have a death wish that is why she is good at killing , she lets out all her anger that has been bottled inside of her since she was 10 and lets it all out.

"Don't get involved hidan if i were you i would change back NOW"

"Thank fucking jashin! "Hidan changed back and went to the bathroom to change back into his normal clothes.

"Heh Now back to you Matthias what should i do TOO you? Should i kill you like i kill others or should i make it slow and painful or should i spare you? Hmm tell me what should i do kaja? Hidan do you have the answer? "She was going at it slowly i knew that she is trying to hold it back because apart of her still loved him and didn't want to do this but the other half wanted blood and not only any blood but his blood.

"Do what you fucking want i barely know him anyways" Well hidan that was a smart choice.

"I am with hidan on this..."

"Ok then i may have to figure out how to HURT him like he JUST hurt me! Hidan come here please" Karolin started speaking in a slow whisper threating anything living to move or even breathe.

"Um ok..." By now hidan was up on his feet and taking slow steps towards Karolin while Matthias was sitting on the floor against the wall with a look of horror on his face.

"Come ALOT closer please i just want to see if this hurts Matthias like he hurt me..."Once hidan was right infornt of Karolin she got up on her tippy toes pull him closer by his collar and she smirked? What the hell now they were kissing and up against the wall? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? After 10 minutes they broke apart. Hidan had a look of satisfaction on his face while Karolin was grinning like a idiot on drugs who was about to kill their worst enemy.

"Matthias did you feel the pain? The pain of betrayal? The pain of having the one you use to or still love hurt you? How does it feel? Tell me do you like the pain do you live with the pain do you thrive in the pain?"

"I feel the pain but you know what Karolin? I am not a whore like you who leaves for a few weeks and then later comes back with a fucking gay albino who thinks he is all that! You shouldn't be wondering why i was hitting on 'Mirabella'! DO YOU NOT UDNERSTAND! I HATE IT HOW YOU COME BACK WITH SOMEONE ELSE AND TREAT ME AS IF I NEVER LIVED! Don't you not get it? i lost all respect for you when you brought HIM here..." Matthias screamed at Karolin who was now staring at Matthias with a murderous look on her face and she looked as if she was just going to collapse right then and there but hidan held her in place keeping her from both killing Matthias and breaking down in bloody tears.

"You know what Matthias? "Karolin said while raising her head to meet Matthias's gaze , but this was different something was wrong Karolin would NEVER act like this NEVER... Oh shit i knew that look she was g-g-going to transform this is bad this is going to be a blood bath! I got up and raced to get itachi into the secret chamber under Karolin's bed. As i dragged hidan away from her she collapsed and shed a single tear of blood and transformed as the tear hit the ground. I Pulled Hidan and Itachi into the secret room right before the bed was torn to pieces.

"KAJA WHAT IS GOING ON WHAT IS KAROLIN DOING? DID SHE REALLY LOVE HIM!"

"Yes she loved him he was the only one who understood her and she was the only who understood him so they kind fit like missing pieces to a puzzle you could say but now that he did this, plus i would not worry to much he won't be alive by the time we get back up there... she is bound to rip him into piece's probably eat his liver and throw the piece's out of the window" I said in a calm tone i said it as if this happened every day waving it off with my hand.

"Wow that is umm FUCKING INSAINLY EPIC!"

"What happened to hidan?" Itachi questioned in a quizzical tone...

"He is insane is he not?" I said dismissing the idea that hidan was going to do something stupid.

As we waited for the screaming and yelling and ripping of flesh and etc. noises to stop i got up and went to see if it was over... well what i saw was not really a good thing but i am not going to clean that up -.-"...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Karolin's POV

As i was just about to kill Matthias once and for all I saw Madara in front of me.

"WHAT THE HELL GET OUT OF MY WAY! I AM GOING TO FINISH OFF THIS BASTARD FOR WHAT HE DID NOW MOVE IT!"

"If I were you I would not have said that…." And then I was welcomed by the soft touch of darkness.

Matthias's POV

Just as Karolin was going to end me a man came out of nowhere wearing something that looked to me as if he was from another world or he was just cosplaying? I really don't know but what I did know is that he knocked out Karolin and picked her up and set her on his shoulder like a potato sack.

What was he going to do with her? I mean I could handle myself! He didn't need to stop her! It's not like she could have killed me… But the thing is that since she came back she has been really weird and she has also become stronger it is kind of creepy but she is more insane now…

Kaja's POV

When I came out Madara was carrying Karolin on his shoulder and she was knocked out but still the room was a complete mess and I am just wondering where all that blood came from? Any who I think since Madara is here we need to go back so then the mission will be finished now just to get Ivan out of the closet where I last put him….

"Tobi wants to ask if kaja got ivan-chan?TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi was jumping around like a idiot with Karolin on his shoulder.

"Ya let me just get him then we can leave this hell whole…." I said the last part glaring at Matthias for hurting my friend. I am protective of my best friend , Karolin and me had an oath to be a pack and if any of gets hurt we avenge the other no matter the problem… we are just that close! We have been called parabatai by lots of people in the mafia because of this.

As I was walking towards the closet to go and somehow grab Ivan out of the closet hidan started yelling about something….

"TOBI WHY THE HELL DO YOU GET TO CARRY HER! YOUR GONNA SNAP HER DAMN NECK YOU JACKASS! OI PISSMOUTH ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

As Hidan continued his rant towards Tobi I got out Ivan and dragged him by his right foot across the floor trying to ignore the fact that he was snoring like a shiting hippo….

Once I returned to Tobi and dropped Ivan's leg everything went black….

3 hours later

When I woke up I noticed that I was not in the my oh so familiar room but that I was in Itachi's room laying on the top bunk.

"Uhhhrggg what is going on here?" I said like a sedated zombie.

"You got that damn straight but where is Akumu?"

"Karolin what are you doing in Itachi's room?"

"Oh looks like they did not tell you then! So they made us partners and we got our own room after I had a little talk with kakuzu! Well kisame took all our stuff out of the rooms and put them in the closets or wherever I told them to put it…Well imam go take a damn shower I smell like Matthias and rotting salmon."

"Heh ok I will be sneaking around trying to find your Akumu and my Hugin…."

As I was walking out of the room and started searching for Hugin I heard a shrill scream coming from my room and then some ranting? What the hell was going on now?

So as I walked back to my room I opened the door to see Deidara standing In the middle of the room with a nosebleed. What did Karolin do now?

"Oh hey Kaja! Want to help mess with Deidara here? Guess what I found out? HE has the hots for the both of us! HAHAHA Anyways keep him busy while I change… because when I came out of the bathroom I saw him perving , he was watching me take a damn shower through the damn key hole" Karolin said and sweat dropped.

After Karolin strutted back to the bathroom in her itti bitti towel that only covered half of her tits and ass , no wonder he has a nosebleed I mean if hidan would be here she would have gotten laid by now… I stalked over to Deidara who was recovering from his nosebleed and was now looking at me.

"What are you staring at? It's not like I am going to give you a lap dance but I will be right back…" I had an evil thought I was going to get sasori here so the YAOI can begin! You see me and Karolin like Yaoi A LOT…..

Karolin's POV

As I came out of the bathroom kaja was gone , typical kaja! Well I was wearing my short shorts and a tank top because I wanted to not because deidara was here -.-'. Any who I was now sitting on deidara's lap staring at his big blue eye's that were wide with shock. He he this is going to be interesting….

"K-Karolin w-what a-are you doin-g-g u-un?"

"What does it look like Dei-Chan?"

He he ya this was going to get good…As I was just about to kiss deidara on the cheek so he would leave me alone once and for all. Hidan busted in , you see since hidan and Matthias did that I have lost my interest for the both of them and mostly hidan I am just glad that I am not in his room any more….

"Karolin have you seen my hair…." Hidan's eye's grew wide "Gel…" he finished. Now this was going to get interesting , just how I like it. I thought smirking.

"I don't know hidan maybe pein took it don't ask me I don't use that shit…" I said while smirking…

"Now if you would please walk out of the door close the door and forget we ever had this conversation all would be good! Now OUT!" I said with a smirk and said the last word harshly.

"Well look what we have here? Akatsuki's personal SLUT! You know what Karolin? I bet you fucked every guy IN the Akatsuki INCLUDING zetsu no wonder he didn't eat you yet!"

"You know what? I would rather be a slut or a whore than be like YOU at least I have something that proves me GENDER unlike you! Cause last time I checked your dick was so SMALL you would need a telescope to see it!" He was pushing it , I got off of deidara's lap and stood in front of hidan proving how much shorter I am than him , After I finished my sentence something flashed in his eye's. I could not tell what it was but I could feel his anger turn to rage and him go insane.

"Oh really? I thought you would make a great jashinist but guess I will have to KILL you now! DIE BITCH"

Kaja's POV

As I was about to open the door I heard Hidan yell.

"DIE BITCH!"

Great what was going on now? Well whatever it can be it cannot be that bad or could it because the scene that I saw when I opened the door was something entirely different….


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kaja's POV

When I opened the door Karolin was sitting on top of hidan holding her double bladed schythe at his neck with a look of rage on her was sitting in the corner just staring at them , the look on his face was pretty much what you would call priceless. But when I didn't notice is that they were all staring at me.

"What are you looking at?"-

"Kaja it is about damn time hidan wants to kill me because I insulted the non- dick" Karolin said proudly and then she suddenly look down towards hidan and her eyes grew wide with horror while hidan was smirking?

"Your hot when your pissed off , did any one ever tell you that?"

"yes actually Matthias did and almost every boyfriend I had so it is nothing new…WHY THE HELL DO U HAVE A DAMN BONER!"Karolin yelled but then I saw that she got an idea and started rubbing hidan's 'area' with her leg.

"Ahh Karol—ahh—in STOP"

"Why should i? I can tell you enjoying yourself and same goes for the mini hidan! Hahahahahahaha"

I was disgusted and I just ran out of the room trying to erase any images that were in my head from that scene because honestly I have seen many things in my life and this is not one of the things I WANT to see I think I might need therapy….Where is itachi?

Itachi's POV

As I was in the kitchen eating my beloved dango Kaja came in running and mentally trampiling me yelling about something with hidan?

"ITACHI I NEED YOUR HELP I SAW KAROLIN DRY HUMPING HIDAN MY EYE MY BRAIN I NEED THERAPY!"

Heh? What was she talking about well I shall figure this out now and she said something about therapy…

A few minutes later….

Kaja was laying on her back on a couch, staring at the ceiling. Itachi was sitting in a chair with a textbook and a pen in hand.

"So…what did you see?" He asked in a calm voice writing something down. Kaja shudderd as she went to speak, "I saw Hidan laying on the floor with a-a-a- s-something in h-his pants…" Itachi wrote something down as she shivered on her spot and then looked at her to keep going. "And Karolin was standing above him, dry humping his crotch area…" When Itachi heard the last part he gripped the pen so hard that it snapped and glared at nothing. Kaja turned to glance at him with a stange look. The raven stood and went to grab another pen.

"Keep going.." He encouraged. Kaja put a hand over her eyes. "This was the worst part…Karolin started to unzip his pants…that's when I ran…" There was dead silence in the room.

Kaja POV

I had my hand over my eyes in embarassment as I told the last part. There was silence in the room. I didn't dare take away my hand even though I heard the shuffling of fabric. Then another weigh added itself onto the couch. Now what the fuck…

I removed my hand only to blush at the sight. Itachi was on top of meeee! MENTAL RAPEIDGE! Why is he smirking…?

He bent down and whispered in my ear, "I guess you need a better therapy…" Did he just grin? SOMEBODY HELP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!This was not going to end well , well ok maybe it was but not while I am in therapy for fucks sake but I really would like to get some hmm this is better than I thought after I got away from my thoughts back into the real world. I notices that I was now against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist and his hands holding me up , and did I forget to mention that we were making out with tongue and everything? Well we are and I am loving it. His hand slowly traveled from my left leg slowly stroking my thigh which sent shivers down my spine. I moaned at this sensation because quite frankly who gets touched by itachi like that? For some reason he suddenly kissed me harder and rougher demanding more skin contact.

For some odd reason I had that same thought and my hands wandered from his hair down his back and up the front of his shirt tracing his well-built frame. Itachi tried to stifle a moan but that didn't work out that well as I feel his already hard member become harder by the moment.

Soon I was without a shirt followed by Itachi's , and so on and so forth until we were both stripped down , me to my bra and panties and itachi to his boxers….

3 HOURS LATER

I was laying on the sofa panting and about to fall asleep from the recent actions with itachi… When the truth dawned upon me , I JUST HAD SEX WITH ITACHI AND IT FELT SO GOOD (sorry about the song reference ) I then slowly fell asleep with my head rested on itachi´s bare chest.

Karolin´s POV

Did that just happen? I mean I just ´did´ it with HIDAN for fucks sake. Hehehehe inside joke (I know your reading this Frigid )Well back to the story…. I was laying in my bed with hidan next to me panting , well you could say that it was a VERY rough 3 hours if you know what I mean ;) I soon fell asleep remembering something that me and kaja had planned back in earth what we always wanted to do with the Akatsuki after we would join it.

Kisame´s POV

As I was just walking along minding my business , well you could say I was looking for karolin and kaja since they needed to train along with hidan and Itachi… I opened the door to the lounge and saw something my that will give me brain damage. I then slammed the door shut as fast as possible and sprinted to the nearest room opened the door and jumped on the top bunk of the bed ignoring anything around me.

`` Oi , Fucker do you mind I am trying to get some and you just come in here and think you own the place´´

What please don't tell me hidan and karolin were fucking on the bed below me! AHHH ME MIND IT BURNS!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Kisame's POV

I will need therapy after seeing something like that...I ran out of the room as fast as possible and into the living room to find the rest of the Akatsuki sitting in random places in the living room and kitchen.

"Hey kisame un. Did you see a ghost?" Well he was close but why in the world is he snickering?

"You could say something like that but i WILL need therapy after my sightings."

"What did you see?" Asked puppet boy , why was he interested in something like this? Normally he would just turn someone into a puppet and be messing with his puppets and deidara all day long. If you get my jest.

"Itachi , Kaja, Karolin ,Hidan... I think i have said enough for you to get the point of what i saw." After i said that Kakuzu ( who wasn't wearing his mask) grinned a grin that i would like to call , A shit eating grin...

"Where is the camera maybe i could make some money off of the videos and pictures! "I am starting to think that Kakuzu has LOST HIS DAMN MIND!

"Kakuzu i do not recommend it i mean the last time you did this to hidan he BURNED, SHREDDED and FED the ashes to my goldfish!" Yes i have a gold fish , his name is he is a gold fish that eats blood AKA a pirana or something like that.

"Very true but i am going to take that risk and plus i have made a hidden room for all of my millions! No one will be able to find my money MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ok so i was right he did lose it, huh no wonder he is MORE than 90 years of age.

"Well dont be surprised if that is destroyed by both hidan and itachi plus kaja and Karolin." I warned him telling him that is was a bad idea cause the last time i checked Karolin and Kaja could make hell freeze over and i don't want to be in the way when they are pissed off plus there is going to be a party today in the Akatsuki! I heard that kaja and karolin brought human liquors with them, I think two of them was called , bare no no Beer! And umm i think Baily's no no I don't think so oh forget it i need to feed .

Just after I got his food and went to his tank I saw that he wasn't in his tank for some odd reason so I decided to look in my room. Minutes later I saw a terifing sight… Akumu was EATING ! This was madness so I grabbed the still fairly small panther and picked her up and pushed her out of my room so I could morn for …

Kakuzu's POV

I was going to get vidoes and pictures of these events no matter what even if it the last thing I do! Now just to get pictures of when they climax that would be perfect!

As I was sneaking Around the akatsuki base to find out what rooms they were fucking in I heard slight moaning that sounded like Karolin. So I Went to the window and looked into their room and sure enough they were both fucking up against a wall.

So I grabbed my camera and started video tapping for about five minutes and then took about 20 pictures.

As I left to go find out where itachi and kaja were I figured I would go to the living room and see what sasori thought of the pictures and the video. When I entered the living room I spotted sasori sitting in the sofa watching something about puppets, I think it was nightmare on elm street but I am not very sure about that.

"Hey sasori can you look at these and tell me if they would sell well?"

"sure Hurry up."

As I walked over to sasori I sat down next to him and turned on the camera and went to the image gallery.

He took the camera out of my hands and started looking at the video with the sound on. As the video was about 3:12 in I looked at sasori who was now suffering from a nosebleed and a boner, he then dropped the camera and grabbed deidara's hand and dragged him out of the living room into their room to do god knows what.

But now was the time to get the pictures and one video of kaja and itachi.

As I figured out which room they where in I went to window and noticed that kaja's front half was pushed against the window. So I went to the nearest tree and took a video and 20 or so pictures. As I was walking back into the base I saw hidan Walking in the hallway with karolin following, and of course both of them were grinning like idiots. So I decied to play a little game with them!

"Hey hidan why so happy?"

"Mind your business old fucker!"

"Hidan it's not like he cares anyways what we did…Or did you take any pictures Kakuzu?"

How did she get into my head just like that? But I do remember that hidan warned me about that , the thing is that karolin is trained in reading face expressions and can read people she barly knows like a book, and when things get so easy she can even tell what they are thinking! I am screwed.

"No what are you talking about I was in the living room the whole time."

"Give me and karolin the camera kakuzu and we know that you did because your face says it all and plus I spotted you in that tree." Noted kaja from behind me.

I was now surrounded and the pictures where already on the net and selling by now, great I need to protect my precious money from those idiots.

"You must have just been seeing things and my face is saying it all? Hahaha I have a amazing poker face that you can barly read non the less I do not doubt your abilities but still."

"Oh really? Back in the human world I was only able to read people's face expressions but over here in shinobi world I can read minds too along with kaja, we are both telepaths, Bet you didn't know that and we just recently found that out while you were taking the pictures."

What?How is this possible? They knew about me the whole time?They were talking telepathically the whole time when kaja spotted me and told karolin? This is not good they are so going to kill me…

~Somewhere with Kisame~

"NO, WHY DID YOU HAVR TO LEAVE ME !" Kisame balled into his hands and curled himself into a ball in the corner sulking.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Karolin's POV

I can't belive that little motherfucking pervert! I mean if he wants porn he can go read icha icha or watch it somewhere online for fucks sake!

*Kaja what are we gonna do with him?*

*Hmm why not strap him to a chair , burn ALL of his money with tobi in the room UNTIL he argrees to do whatever we want him to good enough?*

*PERFECT* ( *= telepathic talking)

"Well i have an idea hidan , itachi , kaja why not strap him to a chair whilst burning all his money with tobi in the same room UNTIL kakuzu argree's to do what ever the four of us want him to do!" I said with a sly smirk while looking at I said this Kakuzu gave me a look that said something along the lines of , NO-DON'T-DO-THIS-YOU-CANT-NO-PLEASE-IM-BEGGING-YOU!

"I will do anything! Just do not harm my defenseless money!" Kakuzu got down on his knee's begging and looking up at me and kaja with puppy dog eye's.

"Everything you say?As in ANYTHING and EVERYTHING?" Kaja asked with a grin plastered on her face.

"Yes ANYTHING and EVERYTHING!" Kakuzu said.

"DEAL" Me and kaja said in perfect unison…

Itachi's POV

I wonder what those too are thinking of doing with kakuzu since he is going to do anything for them.

"Kakuzu your first order is to go to Leader-sama's room and hang up ALL of the pictures that you own of konan,"

"Meaning all the nude , not nude and fully clothed pictures YOU own and I know you A LOT of them you old pervert…" I started as kaja finished with a satisfied smirk.

After kaja said this Kakuzu's eye's grew wider until almost his whole head was made out of his two eye's. He slowly got up from his croaching postion and ran to his room.

Kakuzu's POV

They were going to kill me! I had already put up the pictures in leader – sama's room and everything but I was getting paid big time for those pictures and the video I took of kaja and Karolin having sex with itachi and hidan! If they find out that I am making a profit from this they will certainly kill me.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS! COME OUT NOW BEFORE I HAVETO HUNT YOU DOWN!" Oh shit leader-sama just entered his room and saw the pictures….He is REALLY going to kill me now unless I do something extremely sneaky….

Kaja's POV

So as I have recently found out by the loud blaring of leader-sama's voice , kakuzu was found out….

"Karolin do you think Kakuzu is going to do something to blame it on us?" I asked my closet and bestfreind.

"Ya I am VERY sure he will so lets put plan #743 code;black into action ( A/N : you guys will later find out what Plan#743 code; black means! So stay tuned for the next chapter!)Cause we will need to get him out of the way if we want this to work…" Karolin noted , I knew now exactly what she was up to and knowing her for more than 6 years now this was going to invole lots of blood like always, karolin needed blood for satisfaction of a fight.

"Don't make it that messy this time last time we did this we were cleaning the kitchen for 3 days to get the blood stains out of the wood and carpet." I said with a anime sweatdrop apreaing.

"Ya ya whatever…." Karolin said with a evil smirk/grin and walked out of the room looking satisfied with her plan. This was going to get interesting.

Karolin's POV

So my plan is now set into action…As I was walking towards leader-sama I saw deidara running from tobi and kisame sneering at the sight of me, Ok makybe I did take it a little to far by having Akumu eating but hey it was only for the fun of it but ya I like blood , not just any blood but LOTS of blood pooling from a wound as if a well is overflowing…. OK I will stop thinking now since I am now standing in front of a infuriated leader-sama.

"Care to explain KAROLIN!"

"Yes I will explain leader-sama , well you see I was having 'fun' with hidan ; if you get my drift; And kakuzu here was making vidoes and taking pictures of us having sex and he did the same with kaja and itachi and from the reports I got from Naruto and that old pervert from my spies that I have sent there kakuzu is making LOTS and LOTS of bloodly money on those pictures and you see I wanted to get my revenge along with kaja and I take full responibilty for the pictures in your room but KAKUZU took those pictures and tried to hide them in your room…. So all in all kakuzu if the REAL culprit and the maker of this mess but I have an idea to ease the tension that has been built in the hideout! WE CAN HAVE A EPIC MADNESS BLOODY INSANE PARTY!"

"I see well then get started on the plans for the party because right now I have business to attend in my office with konan so do not enter and tell the rest of the Akatsuki that I will be busy for the next 4 hours."

"Hai leader-sama! " I yelled at the retreating figure of leader-sama, he is so falling into my trap just like everyone else…..

Itachi's POV

I have been informed from kaja of the plan and what karolin is up too but she told me for some reason not to tell hidan because from what I am assuming is part of the plan… I am not sure but I think so.

"Itachi are you even listening I am telling you the rest of the plan. ITACHI!"Kaja said as she burst my bubble of thoughts.

"Sorry come again?" I said looking at kaja's face noticing that she was kind of mad.

"Ok so don't tell hidan because he is part of the plan cause karolin is going to use him as the main object of her attack to make leader-sama happy. Got that?" So I was right. Hidan is part of karolin's plan… Sneaky girl I must say so myself , but She is by a long shot not as intelligent as MY Kaja , I mean I already gave her a nickname….Shi or Grim.

"Ya so I was right as I thought. Hidan is part of her plan. So what are we going to do in this plan because I have nothing to do and since you both came no one has been sent out on mission's."

"You will have to wait and see about that itachi you will have to wait and see." Kaja said with a satisfied smirk and then left.

Somewhere with hidan

I could have fucking sworn that my jashin pendent was here….

"KAROLINNNNN! WHERE THE FUCK IS IT BITCH"

"COME AND GET IT FUCKER!"

Karolin's POV

As I heard hidan yell at me I yelled back.

"COME AND GET IT FUCKER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs with a smirk.

As the door opened I saw hidan pissed off and shirtless , everything was falling riht into place as we speak… I thought with a smirk.


	32. Chapter 32

Akatsuki Girls chapter 32

Karolin's POV

After me and hidan were standing in my room in silence for a few minutes he broke the awkard silence.

"Give me my fucking necklace back bitch!"

"Umm let me think about that…. Um NOO! Come and get it , if you want it back!" I said aggravating him more than he already was.

"Alright but under one condition…. You have to do anything I tell you to do! Deal?" Hidan said with a sly smirk on his face indicating that he was up to something…

"Hahahhaa in your dreams! Now watch and learn from the best!" I was already in a bad mood while carrying out a plan hidan was my object of touture for the time being. Since you know he is kinda like a living voodoo doll as it is!

"What are you doing now?" Hidan said with a chuckle as I took the pendet and put it around my neck making sure that when I turned it would not go flying somewhere.

"This!" I yelled as my aura enclosed the room in a flash and my body took the form of a black wolfs. I then looked down at my neck making sure the necklace was still there and lunged towards hidan in a flash of black fur and crimson eye's.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Hidan screamed as I landed on him knocking him to the floor with a loud bang. I barred my teeth and growled a low menacing growl biting him in his shoulder letting blood drench my teeth and jaw.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME WHORE!" This made my tempar spike to a extreme. I was not the nicest person when being called a whore for a few reasons 1. It brought back memories of my past that I did not want to remember. 2. It hurt me mentally diving me insane and 3. It killed me just a little more everytime I hear someone call me that. It drives me crazy and it triggers the insane , sadistic part of me that you never really see unless I am on a mission. I now look hidan in the eyes and I can sense fear , hatred , but also sadness… Pushing all my thoughts aside I look back on my feral instints and rip open his torso exposing newly exposed and bloody muscle and some of his ribs, in the process breaking them.

"AHHH FUCKING BITCH WHAT THE FUCK! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Hidan yelled at me but this was now the time to make my escape. So I stalked towards the door still in my wolf form , looked behind me at an anraged Hidan and sprinted out of the door towards the Akatsuki's living room.

Kaja's POV

I was right now in the living room sitting next to itachi watching some sort of show called the PRICE IS RIGHT eating ramen. I remember that this was one of Karolin favorite TV shows when she was younger and still lived with her family. She loved that show and loved and still does love ramen.

"Itachi did you hear that?" I asked itachi noting the heavy footsteps of a animal and the feral growl coming from the hallway. The steps got louder and louder until they stopped behind us.

"Hn…" Itachi mumbled as we both turned around to see a black wolf covered in blood wearing Hidan's Jashin necklace , I recognized the wolf as my best friend Karolin immediately knowing that she is the one to do something like this and also knowing that it is her that can shape shift into a wolf at will.

"Karolin what the hell happened to you?" I asked slightly worried but only a little knowing that she could take care of herself very well.

*Hidan is what happened and mood swings -.-* Karolin mentally told me.

"hm ok well change back already and get cleaned up! We are heading to my room right about now! Itachi your coming with us!" I said and itachi gave me a shocked look as if to say Why me?

"Come on we need to get things done and things need to be explained and etc you get the point… Oh ya I need to show you something on the computer since there is wifi here surprisingly." I said motioning for itachi to get up and follow me and karolin.

As Karolin walked infront of me growling randomly as if talking to herlself while stalking prey I started talking to itachi.

" I want you to come with us so I can explain somethings that I didn't get to explain before about karolin and me it will help clear things up…" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice but it was barley recognizeable , but as I knew karolin picked up on it and walked faster giving me my space.

"hn ok" Itachi replied in his short monotone voice. After we got to my room Karolin shifted back into her normal human form and sat down on my bunk bed while itachi was sitting in a chair holding a notebook and a pen. I slowly got out my computer and logged onto facebook searching for karolin's facebook page. Once I got onto her page I went to her pictures.

"Itachi come over here and sit down you need to see this." I said and looked at karolin to see her smiling at the old memories of her and her old school that she use to go itachi sat down next to me and looked at the screen to see hundreds of pictures of karolin , me , mathias and her friends.

"So where do you want to start itachi cause there is a lot to know! It is like history but of only one person…"

"Um the sports folder then."

"AHAHAHAHA that is the funniest one of em all!" Karolin said grinning like a idiot. After I clicked on the folder I clicked on the first picture and started explaining it. It was a picture of Karolin holding a bronze medal and a throphy. That was the day she proved herself to the whole school.

"well this is a picture of karolin when she was 14. She was brand new to the school and there was a compition in summer in 500 m dash and in 100 m hurdle dash. The whole 8th grade (which is about 120 students) Took part and she was one out of many kids who all wanted to win. In each class they would have a compition and then they would pick the people who won top 3 in the class to go to the next round against the whole grade. Karolin beat her whole class in both things with out a problem thanks to the training I gave her , I mean if it would not have been for me she would have never of made it!"

"Oh kaja stop bragging and continue with the story already!" Karolin chuckled.

"Anywho she went against the whole grade in the 100m hudrel dash and came out 3rd. Her whole class was proud of her because she was the only one out of her whole class to make it to the top 3 all the rest were in the bottom five. And then in the 500 m dash she came out first. That explains the trophy. She was in sprinting and in hurdels the best in her class even though she never did any type of sports like this before , it is very ironic but she is very fast as it is…" I finished my story just to continue with a new one on mine and karolin's many adventures and victory's. Oh man this was gonna be a long day but now just to plan the party to put everything back into place! This was gonna be so interesting…


	33. Chapter 33

Akatsuki Girls chapter 32

Karolin's POV

After me and hidan were standing in my room in silence for a few minutes he broke the awkard silence.

"Give me my fucking necklace back bitch!"

"Umm let me think about that…. Um NOO! Come and get it , if you want it back!" I said aggravating him more than he already was.

"Alright but under one condition…. You have to do anything I tell you to do! Deal?" Hidan said with a sly smirk on his face indicating that he was up to something…

"Hahahhaa in your dreams! Now watch and learn from the best!" I was already in a bad mood while carrying out a plan hidan was my object of touture for the time being. Since you know he is kinda like a living voodoo doll as it is!

"What are you doing now?" Hidan said with a chuckle as I took the pendet and put it around my neck making sure that when I turned it would not go flying somewhere.

"This!" I yelled as my aura enclosed the room in a flash and my body took the form of a black wolfs. I then looked down at my neck making sure the necklace was still there and lunged towards hidan in a flash of black fur and crimson eye's.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Hidan screamed as I landed on him knocking him to the floor with a loud bang. I barred my teeth and growled a low menacing growl biting him in his shoulder letting blood drench my teeth and jaw.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME WHORE!" This made my tempar spike to a extreme. I was not the nicest person when being called a whore for a few reasons 1. It brought back memories of my past that I did not want to remember. 2. It hurt me mentally diving me insane and 3. It killed me just a little more everytime I hear someone call me that. It drives me crazy and it triggers the insane , sadistic part of me that you never really see unless I am on a mission. I now look hidan in the eyes and I can sense fear , hatred , but also sadness… Pushing all my thoughts aside I look back on my feral instints and rip open his torso exposing newly exposed and bloody muscle and some of his ribs, in the process breaking them.

"AHHH FUCKING BITCH WHAT THE FUCK! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Hidan yelled at me but this was now the time to make my escape. So I stalked towards the door still in my wolf form , looked behind me at an anraged Hidan and sprinted out of the door towards the Akatsuki's living room.

Kaja's POV

I was right now in the living room sitting next to itachi watching some sort of show called the PRICE IS RIGHT eating ramen. I remember that this was one of Karolin favorite TV shows when she was younger and still lived with her family. She loved that show and loved and still does love ramen.

"Itachi did you hear that?" I asked itachi noting the heavy footsteps of a animal and the feral growl coming from the hallway. The steps got louder and louder until they stopped behind us.

"Hn…" Itachi mumbled as we both turned around to see a black wolf covered in blood wearing Hidan's Jashin necklace , I recognized the wolf as my best friend Karolin immediately knowing that she is the one to do something like this and also knowing that it is her that can shape shift into a wolf at will.

"Karolin what the hell happened to you?" I asked slightly worried but only a little knowing that she could take care of herself very well.

*Hidan is what happened and mood swings -.-* Karolin mentally told me.

"hm ok well change back already and get cleaned up! We are heading to my room right about now! Itachi your coming with us!" I said and itachi gave me a shocked look as if to say Why me?

"Come on we need to get things done and things need to be explained and etc you get the point… Oh ya I need to show you something on the computer since there is wifi here surprisingly." I said motioning for itachi to get up and follow me and karolin.

As Karolin walked infront of me growling randomly as if talking to herlself while stalking prey I started talking to itachi.

" I want you to come with us so I can explain somethings that I didn't get to explain before about karolin and me it will help clear things up…" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice but it was barley recognizeable , but as I knew karolin picked up on it and walked faster giving me my space.

"hn ok" Itachi replied in his short monotone voice. After we got to my room Karolin shifted back into her normal human form and sat down on my bunk bed while itachi was sitting in a chair holding a notebook and a pen. I slowly got out my computer and logged onto facebook searching for karolin's facebook page. Once I got onto her page I went to her pictures.

"Itachi come over here and sit down you need to see this." I said and looked at karolin to see her smiling at the old memories of her and her old school that she use to go itachi sat down next to me and looked at the screen to see hundreds of pictures of karolin , me , mathias and her friends.

"So where do you want to start itachi cause there is a lot to know! It is like history but of only one person…"

"Um the sports folder then."

"AHAHAHAHA that is the funniest one of em all!" Karolin said grinning like a idiot. After I clicked on the folder I clicked on the first picture and started explaining it. It was a picture of Karolin holding a bronze medal and a throphy. That was the day she proved herself to the whole school.

"well this is a picture of karolin when she was 14. She was brand new to the school and there was a compition in summer in 500 m dash and in 100 m hurdle dash. The whole 8th grade (which is about 120 students) Took part and she was one out of many kids who all wanted to win. In each class they would have a compition and then they would pick the people who won top 3 in the class to go to the next round against the whole grade. Karolin beat her whole class in both things with out a problem thanks to the training I gave her , I mean if it would not have been for me she would have never of made it!"

"Oh kaja stop bragging and continue with the story already!" Karolin chuckled.

"Anywho she went against the whole grade in the 100m hudrel dash and came out 3rd. Her whole class was proud of her because she was the only one out of her whole class to make it to the top 3 all the rest were in the bottom five. And then in the 500 m dash she came out first. That explains the trophy. She was in sprinting and in hurdels the best in her class even though she never did any type of sports like this before , it is very ironic but she is very fast as it is…" I finished my story just to continue with a new one on mine and karolin's many adventures and victory's. Oh man this was gonna be a long day but now just to plan the party to put everything back into place! This was gonna be so interesting…


	34. Aouthers note

A/N

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I had writers block for a REALLY long time , and I was busy with homework etc -.- anyways I am making a new story that is the sequel to "Akatsuki girls"! Be sure to check it out once it is uploaded! ^^ Leave your thoughts on my story as a feed back message etc!


End file.
